


Lovely Little Mortal

by Baroness_of_Bara



Series: Ferdin Acturvard's Strange Skyrimventure [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And Bretons are literally the shortest race so...., Anxiety, Asphyxiation, Bad Writing, Breaking and Entering, Budding Love, But that's fine he's supposed to be a HOT MESS, Come Swallowing, Crying, Daedra, Daedric Princes are crazy powerful, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Don't Read This, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Fondling, Frottage, Gay Male Character, Grinding, He is taller than literally every other race you can play as. Even High Elves., He just wants to sleep you bastards, Help This Man, Herma-Mora is honestly doing it out of curiousity and also because he just can, IDK writing Daedric Princes in love is fucking hard okay?, Knotting, Large Cock, Light Angst, Love Bites, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Games, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Okay because have you fuckin' seen Sanguine's Skyrim model????, Oral Sex, Other, Overenthusiatic Kissing, Overstimulation, Power Imbalance, Puns & Word Play, Regret, Rough Kissing, Sanguine is DTF EVERYDAY, Sanguine is Lord of Debauchery of course he's good at dirty talk fuck you mean, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sheogorath is a mess tbh, Sheogorath is dtf, Size Difference, Slight OOC, Spit As Lube, Temperature Play, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, This Is STUPID, Under-negotiated Kink, Verbal Humiliation, and my mage boi is soft and really really not immortal at all, because I mean, because i have no self-control and Sanguine is a daedra and I'm a thot, he's TIRED™, maybe? - Freeform, no beta we die like men, that's literally his schtick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_of_Bara/pseuds/Baroness_of_Bara
Summary: "When I accepted these...artifacts, I was unaware that this was a gateway for dark gods to break into my home and invade my personal space.""Well, that'd be your blunder, eh?"





	1. A Rose By Any Other Name...

**Author's Note:**

> *koffs* 
> 
> So...
> 
> How about that ES6 reveal? 
> 
> \-----
> 
> I know I'm late as hell to the Skyrim fic party, but I just got this shitty story idea, and I have zero impulse control so....
> 
> End my suffering.

* * *

After the mess that had unfolded the week beforehand, Ferdin wasn't sure how much more stress he could take.

For you see, Ferdin Acturvard, humble Breton Destruction mage, had always been...incredibly unlucky.

What happens when he accepts a drinking challenge from a stranger in The Bannered Mare, and tries to have fun for once in his miserable life? He wakes up in a temple and has to go on a wild goose chase across the entire damn country.

What happens when he tries to ease the mind of a poor beggar on the path to the Blue Palace? He ends up trapped in the mind of the long dead Pelagius the Third.

What transpires when he tries to help a crazed Dwemer fanatic in the cold seas near Winterhold? He is accosted by ANOTHER Daedric Prince and ends up receiving a book that even four weeks later, he's still too terrified to open.

What occurs when he simply wants to expand his knowledge of the arcane arts? He gets dragged into a fucking  _Thalmor plot to rend the fabric of Nirn and ascend Merkind into godhood._

Now the mortal realm is safe, Savos Aren is dead, and he is now the Arch-Mage of the foremost school of magical arts in Skyrim.

And he honestly couldn't give less of a shit about running it.

"Gods, I don't  _care_ what Enthir may or may not have been doing with the Thieves Guild, Onmund!" Ferdin snapped, slamming the tome he was reading over onto the table next to him.

"But Fer-  _Arch-Mage,_ his behavior is a cause for concern! He could be breaking the law! What if this comes back down on the College?"

"You and I BOTH know that you are only bringing this to attention because you were stupid enough to lose your family necklace to him in a fair deal. You wouldn't have even brought it up if you weren't so godsdamn bitter about it!"

"You-" Onmund balled his fists against his robe. "I'm just concerned about the College's image-"

"That's a lie and you know it." Ferdin stood from his seat. The effect wasn't nearly as intimidating as it tended to be when Savos did it. Savos came off far more hardened, far more wise and refined than Ferdin. Ferdin was younger too, even taking into account that Savos was an elf, since he had just had his 23rd birthday a few months ago.

He was soft, young-faced, and comically shorter than Onmund. Like a spry red fox confronting a large Ice Wolf.

"This...this conversation is finished. Return to your studies."

"But-"

"Onmund." He hissed, clearly irritated. He had just become Arch-Mage and he was already being pestered? Maybe he should pass the role off to another teacher at the school. 

Onmund conceded, and flashed one more annoyed look at the Breton before turning and stalking off towards the Arcanaeum.

"Ugh..." Ferdin stalked towards his bed and flopped onto the covers, feeling tension wash away from him.

His eyes darted to the side, and he instantly felt a wave of annoyance.

Those damn staves.

One was simple varnished wood...or was it metal? It seemed as though it fluctuated. It had faces carved into the tip, one sad, one angry, one laughing maniacally.

The other was more or less a gigantic rose, the thorns as large as arrowheads. 

He squeezed his eyes shut at the sight of that rose.

That godsdamned rose...

_Strong arms wrapping around his midsection, another body grinding against him in drunken passion, moans leaving his lips as his hands slid up into black hair, greasy and slicked back. His hands moved until they came into contact with something solid. Were those-_

_He felt dizzy. So hot, so dizzy, so good. So good good **good good**. Warm hands ghosting along his hips, sharp teeth on his ear, and hand around his shaft, pumping him as he felt a warm length slide along the curve of his ass. Whispered praises and filthy words, drunken giggles and drunken kisses as they basked in the afterglow-_

Ferdin shook his head at the thoughts that came unbidden into the forefront of his mind.

He didn't remember much about that night. But he remembered the sex. With the man he had drank with. Sam. Sam Guevenne.

Sanguine.

Daedric Prince of Sin and Debauchery.

His face turned red and he buried it in his arm. He had never even _kissed_ anyone before that night. He gave his damned  _lip virginity_ to a one night stand. A one night stand with a _Daedra._

For gods' sake, the undercover name wasn't even clever! He groaned, rubbing his palms against his face.

_He felt so lightheaded and...happy. Happier than he'd ever felt in his life. His hand reached out to grip Sam's shoulder, steadying himself as he sits._

_"Hehe...Oh....I'm having sho much fun, Sammy..." he giggled, collapsing against Sam's chest._

_"Yeah? I'll bet you are, sweetheart."_

_Arms wrapped around him and he let out a pleased noise. "Yer sho warm...I like how you hold me Sammy..." He balled his hands up in Sam's robes and buried his flushed face in his chest. "Please don' let go 'a me..."_

_"Oh trust me, I don't plan on it..." A hand stroked his hair, ruffling it up. His eyes slipped closed and he hummed in pleasure._

_A hand stro_ ked over his back, gently over his robes, teasing his skin.

 

 

 

 

Wait.

"BY THE NINE-" Ferdin shrieked. His hands glowed and magicka pulsed within him, body prepared to rain down a hurricane's worth of lighting and frost upon his uninvited guest.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy there!" Two hands, so much larger than his own, encircled his wrists, and just like that his magic seemed to lock up. "It's pretty much impossible for a mortal to hurt me, but I don't like the idea of getting slammed by a shock spell from you, sweetheart..." Ferdin froze, and memories flashed by him.

_"I've n-never...goodness...I-I-I've never done this before..."_

_A groan sounded out, and the mouth that had been sucking incessantly at his neck pulled away. "Fuck, really?"_

_"Y-Yea. Never kissed before either....what you're doing feels so good..."_

_"Fuuuuck...this is too good to be true." Fingers brush across his lips. "You're tellin' me not a person on Nirn has ever tasted these pretty lips of yours?"_

_"N-No...never."_

_"Heh. Well, allow me to be the first to, sweetheart..." Warm lips claimed his own, and he let out a gasp into the other man's mouth. Sam tasted so...odd. There was alcohol, but he could also taste more. Cinnamon, bold and spicy, and an oddly metallic flavor that he just couldn't identify-_

 "Y-You!" Ferdin hissed. He struggled to pull away from his assailant, who he had now identified and was not pleased at all to see. "Let...go...of...me!"

"Alright, alright. Jeez. Had I known you were gonna be so aggressive, I might not have have come here..."

'Sam' released his wrists, and stepped back a bit to give the other man space. Ferdin glared up at him, lip curling in disgust. "Why bother coming in that disguise? I already know who you are,  _Sanguine."_ He spat the Daedra's name like poison. 

"Maybe I just like this disguise, _mortal_. And I remember that you liked it too." 'Sam' replied coolly.

"I-" Ferdin flushed and turned away, shame burning across his body. "What do you want?"

"What, I can't visit my most recent conquest?"

Ferdin bristled, and had he not valued his life and safety, he would have lobbed a fireball right at 'Sam's' smug face. "Conquest? We didn't even go all the way."

At that, 'Sam' frowned. "Yes...yer right. We didn't." 'Sam' seemed to melt away, robes transforming into armor, skin dying itself darker and darker, horns growing from his scalp. Sanguine drew himself to his full height, which was at least a head taller than Ferdin. While the mage was sitting, the height difference was even more glaring. Ferdin felt a tinge of fear pulse through him. Daedric Princes were unpredictably weird at best and homicidally insane and cruel at worst, and he didn't know enough about Sanguine to discern which way he'd swing.

"So...why are you here, then? I'm certain a Daedric Prince has more important things to do than visit and meddle with a simple Destruction mage." 

"Ah, but you aren't merely a 'simple' destruction mage, are ya? _Arch-Mage_. Congrats, you made it. And good job with the Eye. Mortals, and especially humans, are so utterly amusing. It'd be a real shame to see them all...gone."

Ferdin rolled his eyes. "I'm surprised a Daedra would care about the affairs of mortals, much less a single one like me."

Sanguine chuckled. "I'm quite different from the others. Mortals may be insignificant, and humans even moreso, but the lives they live can be so...fascinating. Honestly, I've met some humans that know how to throw a party better than I." His gloved fingers came up to stroke Ferdin's cheek, and the Breton flinched slightly. Sanguine gave him a heart-stopping smirk. "And they can be pretty good fucks, too."

Ferdin still wasn't sure how to respond. What was the point of this visit? Sanguine had made a fool of him, and in return, he received a 'gift' for providing the god with entertainment. Classic Daedric modus operandi. So then why was he here, in his chambers, acting so...off?

"What do you want?" Ferdin asked hesitantly, voice sounding more frightened than he meant for it to. Sanguine frowned at that.

"Well first I'd like ya to relax. Calm down. You look like ya think I'm about to kill ya, sweetheart-"

"Why are you...calling me that?" Ferdin asked unconsciously, before his eyes widened. "You still aren't answering my question." He said quickly, changing the subject.

"I'm here because I wanna fuck ya. Didn't know I needed to spell it out."

Ferdin felt for certain that he was going to go into cardiac arrest. "Whuh...buh...huh?"

"That's another thing some mortals do. The stuttering and making weird noises. It's cute." Sanguine responded nonchalantly.

"Why would you want to have sex with me?"

"Because you were a good lay. And I also don't like leaving things unfinished...."

Ferdin frowned. "I...didn't think you'd be interested in having sex with me again." Why was he even _entertaining_ this? The only reason he even did it in the first place is because he was drunk out of his mind!

"Why's that?"

"After we had sex, you left me in the Temple of Dibella to get fussed at by the priestess."

Sanguine scratched near the base of his horn, at least having the decency to look sheepish. "I had to leave before the effects of that wine ran out. Besides, you were the one who wanted to go to Markarth."

"I just figured you wanted to humiliate me further for being a bad sexual experience..."

Sanguine looked utterly befuddled. " _What?_ No. First of all, I was trying to have FUN with ya, not humiliate ya. To be honest, you humiliated yerself. Nobody  _made_ ya pledge yer undying devotion to a Hagraven." At that, he smirked. "Which was hilarious, by the way."

Ferdin flushed. He had wanted to  _forget_ that little detail. Before he could open his mouth to offer a retort, Sanguine continued. "Secondly, you _weren't_ a bad sexual experience. Far from it if I'm being honest."

"Wait...really?"

"Of course! I mean, have you seen yourself in a mirror? You're the prettiest boy I've seen in a century. And I don't hand out that sorta compliment lightly, so you'd better appreciate it."

Ferdin blushed and looked away. "I just...I thought you hadn't enjoyed yourself...and that's why you made me go on such a wild goose chase." He mumbled.

Sanguine gave him such an exasperated, deadpan look that he nearly laughed. "You 'thought I hadn't enjoyed myself'? Are we remembering the same night? Because I remember enjoying myself just fine. And judging by the fucked out look ya had on yer face, you enjoyed it too."

"I...I mean you didn't even bother finishing with me. I figured that you didn't even want to...to t-touch me anymore." He was babbling, dammit. He always did that when anxious. Which he should be, but not for the reason he was! He was anxious because he was upset about  _not_ _being good enough._

He flinched imperceptibly as two large ( _so_ large, **fuck** he's so much  _smaller_ ) hands clapped down on his shoulders. "Are you  _serious_? Wow, I knew mortals could be blithering idiots but this is a brand-new low. Do ya need confirmation that badly about how much I wanted, and still want, to fuck ya?" Sanguine puzzled, annoyance plastered across his face. "'Cause honestly, I'm about ready to give ya as much confirmation as you can handle. I don't leave unsatisfied lovers."

Ferdin froze up slightly. Confirmation. Did he mean...

"Do I have...do I have a choice?"

Sanguine raised an eyebrow, before his eyes widened slightly and his face became one of abject  _offense._ "Of fucking _course_ you have a choice. I'll leave right now if ya don't want it. I'm not gonna **_rape_** you. I'm not _Molag Bal_." Sanguine snapped the last part, nearly seething it seemed, and it took Ferdin a moment to understand why. Debauchery and Lust, were things Sanguine was the patron 'saint' (for lack of better phrasing) of. Lust for sex or a lust for life, his entire scope of influence relied on the idea of losing yourself in pleasures, of giving way to vice and letting go of all sense of control, of 'going with the flow'. Molag Bal's sphere of control was more or less his  _antithesis._

Domination... _rape_. Power over others was something Sanguine seemed to not desire in the slightest. It would make sense that he'd be insulted by being compared to the reviled Lord of Domination.

"I...I apologize if I've insulted you. I meant no disrespect. I just assumed that Daedric Princes don't care about the feelings of mortals."

"Figured we all just take what we want, eh?"

"Y-Yes..." Ferdin replied meekly, feeling a bit foolish.

Sanguine shook his head. "There's no fuckin' point in havin' sex with someone if they ain't into it. Maybe others get off on that power trip, but I don't see a purpose." He flashed Ferdin an unreadable look before his eyes slowly looked to the side. "Indulging in lust is more satisfying when all parties want it. Want each other. Y'know?" 

"That's...strangely compassionate of you."

Sanguine scoffed. "Don't misunderstand or anything. Wanting to have sex with a willing party doesn't mean I'm some kinda sappy romantic or nothing. That kinda bullshit is Mara's schtick. I'd just rather fuck people that want to fuck me right back."

"Still, I appreciate that you're giving me a choice. Th-Thank you."

"I don't need to be _thanked_ for not raping you." Sanguine deadpanned.

"So...you really want to-"

"I thought we already went over this."

"No, it's just...I don't know if-"

"Ugh. Mortals are so indecisive. One of the few things I hate about 'em. You lot never learn to throw caution to the wind." Sanguine stood to his feet and groaned. "Make your choice already. I don't have forever." He paused in thought and chuckled. "Heh, actually, I sorta do. Daedra joke, there."

Ferdin bit his lip and fidgeted. He...he wanted to. By all the Divines he wanted to. But...

"First, I have a request."

"Oh? _Dangerous_. Requesting things from Daedric Princes is always a bad move. But...go ahead. I'm all ears, beautiful." Sanguine purred. "What do you need from ol' Sanguine, Ferdin Acturvard?"

Ferdin shivered in anticipation. "...Kiss me."

Sanguine's seductive expression morphed into one of unimpressed disinterest. "Is that it? _Boring_."

"L-Let me _finish_. I want you t-to kiss me, but only when you want to! Only when you want me. Not if I ask...o-or if you feel obligated to. Kiss me like...like you mean it." Ferdin finished, face flushed a delectable scarlet and spring green eyes staring at the floor in front of him and the bedsheets. Staring at anything other than Sanguine.

Sanguine's expression was caught between confusion and amusement. He chuckled somewhat nervously. "Is this...some kinda mortal thing I'm not fully grasping?" He shrugged. "Ah well. It doesn't matter. I'll happily kiss you as much as I please, if that's what's been requested. Like right now, for example..." He tilted Ferdin's head upwards by the chin, and leaned down, claiming the mage's lips with his own. Ferdin let out a soft moan, and Sanguine chuckled softly as he dragged a single sharp nail down the shell of Ferdin's ear. 

Ferdin's eyes had fluttered shut, and he relaxed into the kiss. Just as quickly as it had begun, though, it was over, and Sanguine was sitting on his bed now, pulling the smaller man into his lap.

 "O-Oh..." Ferdin bit his lip and flushed crimson. 

"Mm, not gonna lie, you look sweet enough to eat right now, sweetheart." A hand stroked his leg, and Sanguine smirked. "Name's not Namira, though, so I'll settle for this..." He buried his face in Ferdin neck, sharp teeth teasing pale freckled skin. Ferdin gasped, eyes squeezing shut. He bit his lip again, this time to stifle the embarrassing noises he was making, but a harsh nip to his neck made him moan aloud. "I got a request too: don't hold back those pretty noises. And hurting yerself ain't allowed." His fingers roamed all along Ferdin's body as he ruined that pale neck, mottling it with love bites. Ferdin had no idea when Sanguine had taken off his armor, but he sat nearly skin to skin with the Daedra, his heavy robes being the only thing keeping the rest of his body from inhumanly warm skin.

"Mm...you're...y-you're warm..."

Sanguine snorted. "Yeah, and so are you. Way too many clothes. How in Oblivion do you get all this shit off?"

"Uhm...actually, I doubt that you'd be able to get it off from this position."

"I could tear it off you."

"Please don't."

"Hm. Buzzkill."

Ferdin placed a finger on his chin, in contemplation. His eyes lit up suddenly and a small smirk graced his lips. "Maybe not..." He looked Sanguine directly in the eyes. "I could...I c-could take them off for you...and maybe..." He flushed and looked away. "Maybe I'll give you a...a show..."

This was insanity. Sheer, unadulterated _lunacy_. He was literally asking a Daedric Prince if he wanted a  _strip tease._ This had to be a bizarre dream. What in Oblivion is going on?

Sanguine licked his lips. "Mmm....filthy, _filthy_ mortal. Not as chaste as you pretend to be, eh?" He rubbed circles into Ferdin's thigh with his thumb, sharp nail poking slightly through the fabric of his robes. "You wanna strip for me, sweetheart? Show me all of ya?"

Ferdin nodded slowly, and Sanguine grinned. "Alright, but it'd better be a good show..."

Ferdin stood to his feet and walked away from the bed. He looked back to gaze at Sanguine, eyes gliding appreciatively over well-defined muscle. However, his eyes widened comically and he swallowed thickly as his gaze finally drifted below the waistline. Sanguine was a god, it made _sense_ that he'd be...well-endowed. But...

"Hey, my eyes are up here, gorgeous." Ferdin felt an overwhelming urge to slap that big shit-eating grin off the Daedra's face.

"I...I'm aware of your eyes being on your face!" Ferdin snapped, flustered and desperately trying to maintain his composure. Sanguine just chuckled and leaned forwards slightly, legs crossed and hand propping up his head.

"Well? I'm waiting. Show me what ya got..."

Ferdin let out a soft breath, then removed the first layer of fluffy animal hide. He folded it and set it on the chair beside him, not wanting it to get dirty, as it was very hard to clean.

Next came his robes. He undid the belt tying then together, and then the small cord lacing up his tunic. He shuddered slightly as cold air moved over his now exposed chest, reminding him why there were so many layers in the first place. He relaxed his shoulders and let the robes gently slip off of his body and cascade down to the stone floor. He searched Sanguine's face for approval, and judging by what he saw, the action was apparently...stimulating to the Daedra.

All that was left was his pants, only held up by a thin rope. He undid the knot and pulled the rope totally out of the waistband, then shuddered as the baggy, roughskin pants slid over his soft thighs, creating an interesting sensation. Ferdin let out a soft moan. Gods, why was this turning _him_ on?

Finally, Ferdin stood there in just his small-clothes, face, neck, and upper chest flushed a lovely coral hue. His pale skin practically glowed under the shine of the Magelight lanterns of his chambers. He looked down at the floor, face too hot to even consider looking at Sanguine.

"Ferdin." 

At the sound of his name, the mage jumped. Still, he felt far too...exposed to look the Daedra in the eye.

"Look at me."

Ferdin shivered. He really didn't want to do that.

All of a sudden, he felt a sensation wash over him. He exhaled softly, and unconciously began to raise his head to look at Sanguine. The Daedra smirked, before beckoning the mage towards him with a hand gesture.

"Come."

And Ferdin obeyed. He didn't know _why_. For the most part, his mind was still far too frozen up with embarrassment and apprehension to even  _consider_  walking towards the Daedra. But that sensation was taking control, and his head felt foggy and his mouth tasted syrupy and sweet, like thick, freshly harvested honey, even though it was empty.

So, his legs moved. The distance wasn't short, and soon he stood directly in front of the Prince, their knees just barely touching. 

"Mm, doin' good. C'mere, closer."

Ferdin himself had no idea what exactly the Daedra meant, but his body apparently did. Wordlessly, he straddled Sanguine, thighs and hips flush against Sanguine's own and legs spread apart. He wrapped his arms around the Daedra's midsection, and rest his head gently on Sanguine's shoulder blade.

"Alright, that's enough...hope you ain't mad at me sweetheart. Anger usually always spoils a good time."

The fog cleared from Ferdin's mind, as if he'd been hit by Frostbite, or splashed with a bucketful of cool ocean water. His mouth no longer tasted of honey, and he shook his head, still slightly dazed.

"What..." Ferdin began, blinking owlishly. His eyes widened and he flashed Sanguine an accusatory glare. "What did you just do to me?"

"Just a little bit of mind magic. No need to worry yer pretty head about it." 

Ferdin narrowed his eyes. "I thought you said you weren't going to force me into-"

"I _didn't_. All I did was lower yer tension and bring out yer desires. You wanted to come over here, but yer body didn't."

It made sense, but Ferdin was unwilling to admit so. Daedra were untrustworthy and often psychotic; trusting Sanguine's word at face value would be incredibly foolish. "I don't believe you."

Sanguine sneered. "Oh yeah? If you wanna, you could get up and leave right now. I'm not making you stay here."

Ferdin frowned. Shit. He was right. He may have been paralyzed by shame and fear, but he _had_  wanted to come to Sanguine. 

"I...fine. I suppose you are telling the truth."

"See? Was that so hard to admit?" Sanguine gave him a genuinely happy little grin, toothy and gleaming, and Ferdin was taken aback by just how inexplicably... _cute_ it was.

_Daedric Princes aren't supposed to be ' **cute'**._

_"_ Mm...what's that look for, eh? Keep looking at me with such a lost, innocent face, and I might not be able to stop myself from bending you over right now..."

Ferdin blushed. "I thought that was what you were planning on doing anyways?"

Warm (impossibly warm) fingers kneaded the skin of his thighs. "Well yeah, eventually. But it's more fun when I get to mess you up first." Those hands ghosted across his exposed skin, now. Over freckles and the occasional birthmark, teasing his navel and abs (what little there were of them). A sharp nail stroked through the fine line of reddish hairs, until it met the top of his loincloth. Sanguine smirked and gently tapped the small (in comparison, anyways) lump underneath, noting the small wet spot that had formed where the tip of Ferdin's cock rubbed against the cotton.

"I won't claim this sweet, tight ass 'o yers-" He punctuated his words with a double-handed slap to Ferdin's ass cheeks, eliciting a yelp from the human. "-until after I've driven ya fuckin' wild...and made you **beg for me**." He gently stroked beneath Ferdin's chin, tilting it up as he did so. "That alright with you sweetheart?"

"Y-Yes." _Fuck. **Fuck.**_

Sanuine purred in approval and arched his hips just the tiniest bit, gently rubbing the outline of his own hardened shaft against Ferdin's. The mage let out a cry and whimpered as Sanguine nips his throat again.

"As much as I love this position..." Ferdin squeaked as they flipped over, Ferdin down on his back on the bedspread and Sanguine looming over him. He was practically swallowed up in Sanguine's shadow, and he swallowed thickly as he gazed in Sanguine's eyes, as black as the Void, barely a shine to reflect off them.

"You look fucking delicious...I'm not sure where to start..." Sanguine rasped, large hand resting on Ferdin's stomach. He moved his hand up to the man's chest and prodded at a pinkish-brown nipple, eliciting a heavy breath from him. "Mm...such pretty little nipples. How often do you play with them?"

Ferdin's cheeks turned a lovely shade of bright red, and he spluttered. "W-what!? I...y-you...th-that's..."

"Hm..must be a lot if yer reacting like that..."

 "N-No! I...I don't... _gods,_ what would even possess you to think that?"

"Could have fooled me....." Sanguine pinched a stiffened bud between his thumb and forefinger, and Ferdin jolted, a soft moan leaving his lips. "That's honestly a shame. They look so sensitive and perky...perfect for toying with. I bet it'd feel great to work them over while you pleasure yerself." He pinched the other and rolled it between his fingers, smirking as he stared into Ferdin's eyes, eagerly anticipating a response.

Ferdin's entire face looked inflamed, and he scrunched his eyes shut as the nerves throughout his sensitive chest lit up at the contact. He released a desperate whine, pathetic in tone. Sanguine grinned at his writhing, and lowered himself until his chin dug slightly into the mortal's stomach. He removed his hand from the nipple he had been teasing, much to Ferdin's protest. However, the needy whines became full-blown pleasured groans as he latched onto one, taking it between his lips and into a warm mouth. Ferdin bucked, crying out his name, and Sanguine gently nibbled at it, mindful of his fangs.

"B-By the Nine...d-don't stop, please don't stop..." Ferdin whispered, voice too choked with arousal to offer a noise level above that.

Sanguine teased the tip of that swollen bud with his tongue, rolling it around and pressing it down, teeth scraping against the raised flesh every so often.

Ferdin moaned and his toes curled. His chest was so, so sensitive. It's why he wore heavy robes so much in the first place. His nipples got so hard in the cool weather of Skyrim, and Winterhold was among Skyrim's coldest holds. And with what Sanguine was currently doing to them, he felt overwhelmed, no, _consumed_ with desire.

Just like that night, what seemed like ages ago.

_"You're...ah...they're very sensitive..."_

_"Yeah, I can see that. Those noises yer makin' are amazing."_

_"Oh...ungh...r-really?"_

_"Fuck yes...I'm gonna **ruin** you..."_

 

**"Ruin me."**

Sanguine froze.

"That's what you s-said...what you said you'd do to me, yes?" Ferdin bit his lip before continuing. "Afterwards...I didn't  **feel** ruined. I don't think you tried hard enough, _Sammy_..." The Breton licked his lips and gave the Daedric Prince the most smarmy grin he could muster.

That apparently did the trick, as Sanguine let out a low, guttural, distinctly  _inhuman_  noise, releasing the flesh in his mouth. He hooked his fingers under the top of Ferdin's loincloth and tore it off of him, the friction leaving a bit of a rub mark on Ferdin's skin as it was pulled away in tatters, exposing the mage's hardened shaft to the air.

Ferdin frowned. "You didn't have to-" His words died in his throat as a warm hand wrapped around his shaft, squeezing it in a tight and warm grip. "Oh....fffuck..."

" _ **Mm**_ , I didn't really get to see it all that well last time, but now I can see all of it..." The pad of his thumb slid across the slit at the tip, coming away covered in sticky precome. "It's so...cute..." 

Ferdin flushed. "C-cute? That sounds like an insult, the w-way you said it..."

Sanguine ignored him and continued pumping the hard flesh, eyes narrowed in concentration. Ferdin shuddered, clearly becoming overwhelmed. "Oh g-gods...gods..."

Sanguine grinned. "Y'know, I was planning on finishing you off with my mouth, but since you find it wise to taunt the Lord of Debauchery, I think I'll just make ya wait..." He pulled his hand away from that painfully hard cock, and his eyes lit up with sadistic delight as Ferdin whined painfully, wriggling those lithe hips and biting those plump lips. He felt no pity for the taunting little mortal, however. Goading him, Sanguine, by questioning his sexual prowess! Who did he think he was? His cock gave an interested twitch as he though of how he'd wreck this pretty little mortal. How he'd consume that gorgeous body.

Consume...

"Turn over." Sanguine commanded. "Arse up."

Ferdin flushed at the demand, but found nothing in him that desired to protest, and obeyed. He turned over shakily, still feeling the ache in his cock. 

"Mmm, now there's the main event..." Sanguine took a soft, round cheek into his hand, appreciating the way his clawed fingers sank into that flesh, the light spattering of freckles, the  _dimples_ just below his back. "Fuck...I mean, I knew you had a nice arse, but damn..." 

Ferdin buried his face in his crossed arms. "Th-Thank you...?"

Sanguine chuckled and gave it a smack, watching enraptured as that pale flesh jiggled alluringly. "I should tan your hide for egging me on earlier. You should learn your place, mortal..." he hissed, rubbing at the reddened skin, admiring how that flushed skin contrasted with his own dark flesh.

"F-Forgive me...I did not mean to insult you, my Lord..."

Oh  _fuck._

Being called 'my Lord'  _really_ shouldn't have made his boner jump the way it did, but what was a Daedric Prince if not unpredictable? Plenty of mortals, fuck, plenty of _daedra_ had addressed him as such. It really shouldn't have been arousing, but it _was._ That title, _his_ title, leaving Ferdin's lips, used by his sweet voice, while his tight, perfect little arse stuck straight up in the air, body ready, waiting,  _willing._

He recovered fairly quickly though, and stroked Ferdin's thigh. "Tell me, Acturvard, have you been eaten out before?"

"I told you before, my Lord." _Twitch_. "I was a virgin before you t-touched me. Nobody has ever..."

"Mmm...so that's a no..." Sanguine grinned, all teeth, before gripping Ferdin's ass cheeks and pulling them apart enough to expose that winking, gorgeous pink hole. "Mm...scrumptious...you're clean here, yes?"

"I...I take pride in...in my hygiene. I just bathed an hour ago. I'm no Nord."

Sanguine laughed. How cheeky. 

"Mm, good boy. Getting all clean for me..."

"I didn't get clean for-OH FUCK!"

Sanguine purred. What an interesting reaction. 

He moved his tongue deeper, wriggling it as he slickened that impossibly tight, hot passage. Ferdin groaned and keened helplessly, arms nearly giving out as he was tongue fucked. Sanguine was not gentle, driving his tongue in so deeply that the edge of his canines scraped near that hole.

"Gods...GODS! Fuck, I...I...ANH~" Ferdin's mind was going haywire, and he whimpered as he felt that extremely skilled tongue touch places in him that had never been touched. His magicka sparked around his fingertips, sparks of blue energy crackling.

It felt far, _far_ too good for him to notice.

Suddenly, Sanguine pulled away, and Ferdin let out a needy moan, not caring whatsoever how shameless he sounded. Sanguine just laughed.

"Where's your lube?" Sanguine asked. Ferdin's brow furrowed.

"Lube? What's-"

"By Oblivion, you really are a true blushing virgin aren't ya? Y'know, somethin' slippery I can prep you with so I don't tear you open." 

"O-Oh..." Some sort of basic mixture, perhaps? "Go...nngh, over to my Alchemy lab...The green bottles are stamina potions. They're...they're rather slippery, from personal experience."

"Hmmph, I see." Makeshift potion lubricant? Eh, he'd used weirder things. He walked over to the lab, grabbing a small, triangular bottle and bringing back to where Ferdin lay on the bed. He popped the cork out with a sharp nail, and flicked it away. He then poured the mixture over his hand. He tested it, and was pleased to see that Ferdin was correct. The substance was slippery indeed. Like soap, almost, but lacking that distinct smell. "Yeah, this'll do. Why these though? You had so many damn bottles full of stuff."

"Oh, w-well you see, stamina potions are the only ones that would have worked. Health potions are very...watery, and I doubt they'd lubricate well. Magicka potions are very thick and sticky, like honey. Poisons are usually acidic and well, poisonous if making contact with open wounds or cuts. And potions that increase strength are a combination of health and stamina potions, which tend to be the consistency of milk, with a very nasty smelling residue. I won't even go into potions that grant a person invisibility..."

"Hm, knowledgeable aren't ya?"

"I just know from experience..." Ferdin mumbled, flattered at being considered knowledgeable by another person.

"Still a bit interesting..." Sanguine  trailed off and pulled Ferdin's cheeks open with one hand. Ferdin tensed up. "Hey, stop that. It'll hurt if you clench up. Relax."

"Apologies...I'm just...nervous."

Sanguine traced that hole with a slick fingertip. He had retracted his claws, until they were simply dull cresents. The last thing he wanted was to disembowel his paramour during a tryst. Again, he wasn't Namira. "Don't be nervous, little human. You couldn't be in better hands for something like this..." With that, he pushed his finger in to the first knuckle.

"Hnngh-!" Ferdin stifled a cry, clearly feeling discomfort.

"How is it?"

"...It's...it's strange. I've n-never felt this kind of thing before and it's very- oh, _gods."_

 Sanguine smirked devilishly as hepushed his finger in all the way. The mage's tight walls clenched around his finger. So warm, so utterly, temptingly hot. He couldn't wait to lay into the man.

"Mm...now let's see where it is..."  Sanguine curled his finger around, searching for that little spot.

"I...what in Oblivion are you-!" Ferdin cut himself off with a garbled cry of pleasure.

"There we are~" Sanguine purred in a sing-song voice, rubbing that soft muscle and delighting in the way the mortal's hip shook.

"What is...g-gods, oh gods!" Ferdin whimpered, and thrust back against that talented finger that drew such pleasure from him.

"Eager are we, Acturvard? In that case..." He slipped a second, and then third finger into that hot little hole, and relished in the half-pained, choked cry that the action tore from Ferdin's slender throat. 

It burned, but it tingled. It hurt, but it felt like complete euphoria. Gods, was he going insane? He hoped not. This felt indescribable, but last thing he wanted was to deal with _more_ Daedra.

Sanguine moved his fingers, stretching those muscles and wideneing him, the slickness of the potion aiding his advance. And every once in a while, a finger brushed against that little bump, and Ferdin _mewled_ , hips wriggling as he writhed in tortuous ecstasy.

After a while, though, he pulled his fingers out, and Ferdin felt so  _empty_. He _needed_ that burning, wonderful fullness.

Sanguine licked his fangs at the way Ferdin's stretched hole opened and closed. Sucking at the air, as if hungry. 

He could wait no longer.

He untied the knot doing up his loincloth to reveal his aching length (not that it hid much of his erect shaft in the first place). It was long, at least nine inches in length and twice as thick as the staves that the mage kept displayed in his chambers. It wasn't quite like a human's dick, but it wasn't too different either. It was ridged at the top and flared at the base, but it was still recognizable as a phallus.

He rubbed his still slick hand against his shaft, while cradling one of those round, perfect cheeks in his palm. "You ready, mortal? 'Ol Sanguine is about to give ya what you desire." Sanguine licked his lips. 'Can ya handle it?"

Ferdin bit his lip and nodded. "Y-Yes. Please..."

"Then _take_ it..." With that, Sanguine pressed forward. Ferdin gasped as he felt that pressure against his hole, harrowing, terrifying, _exciting._

 

Then, it popped in.

 

"FUCK! Angh!" Ferdin squealed as that fat head, so much bigger than his hole, breached his entrance.

"Mm...that feels pretty good. But I need more..." Sanguine moved his hips forward slowly. Purposefully. Ferdin wheezed, as if the Daedric Prince's methodical, slow, unwavering push forward was sucking the damn air out of him. 

"Gods...oh fuck, oh shit, oh GODS!" Ferdin babbled. Sanguine had **looked** big before, but with every inch of that length burying itself within him, he  **felt** _monstrous._ He felt like the wrong move would tear him utterly in two. Ferdin couldn't even feel pain or pleasure at this point. Just unyielding **pressure.**

"Only god you should be thinking about right now is me..." Sanguine teased, hissing softly as the curve of Ferdin's ass met the swollen base of his shaft. Fuck if this wasn't the tightest ass he'd fucked in a while. So warm, and practically cradling his cock like a vice. What a perfect little rump. He sighed as his cock bottomed out in that squeezing passage, and stopped moving, giving the mage time to adjust. He was perfectly capable of being a considerate lover.

Ferdin panted as though he'd run from Whiterun and back, his leg muscles straining to keep him upright. It took everything in him not to collapse. It was so much, almost **too** much. Sanguine behind him, strong hips against his ass and a long, thick cock hilted within him. 

He wanted more.

"Y-You...y-you can move..."

Sanguine raised an eyebrow. Part of him wanted to immediately take the little mortal's offer and pound away at his ass until he filled the mage up with his seed.

But the rest of him was smarter.

"Bullshit, ya sound like yer about to cry."

"I..I-I'm n-not going to... _gods, fuck-_ I'm fine. You wanted to...t-to fuck me, yeah? _D-Do_ it..." Ferdin gasped out, thighs quaking and tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

Sanguine snorted and began massaging the mage's hips and lower back. "Yeah, I wanna _fuck_ you, not tear you apart. I want you to enjoy yerself, too." He asserted, running a hand almost fondly down the human's back, delighting in the way he shivered.

Ferdin didn't know how to reply to this. Sanguine was a Daedric Prince. The sort of being well-known for not giving a damn about the wants, needs, or feelings of the average mortal. Yet, he was being more or less accommodating, even _kind_ , to his mortal partner. It didn't add up, it didn't make _sense_.

"Hm, I can practically hear ya thinking. Do yerself a favor: stop. Mortals would be a lot better off if most of them just stopped thinking..." He pulled out just the tiniest bit, pleased to see that Ferdin had relaxed a bit, making the stroke just that much more smooth. "Relax. Go with the flow. Give in..."

Ferdin sighed softly as he felt Sanguine pull out halfway. "I'm ready...I'm ready, please...I need..."

"I know..." Sanguine whispered sweetly, gripping the mage's ass cheeks and pushing forward again. "So damn tight...so good Ferdin..."

Ferdin whined and arched his back slightly, still unsure how he was feeling.

It didn't feel good, but it didn't hurt either

He shuddered, impatient. "Please...please..." he whispered.

"So _desperate_. Such a needy little whore aren't you?"

Ferdin blushed right to his ears. "I-I'm not-"

Sanguine pulled out almost completely, then slammed back in, flesh slapping together at their joining. Ferdin let out a shriek, toes curling. "You make such lovely noises for me..." Sanguine growled, voice dropping to a smooth baritone as he thrust against Ferdin, driving himself deep into him. "Mm, you enjoyin' yerself?"

Ferdin didn't respond, eyes glassed over as he attempted to gain his bearings.

Sanguine frowned in displeasure. That simply wouldn't do. He wasn't allowed to zone out until it was over. He gripped Ferdin's hips harshly, fucking roughly into the mage, groaning at the way that lovely ass clenched around his cock. "I...asked you a question..." he growled.

" _Ahh!_ Oh... _a-ahh_...I-I d-don't kn-know!" Ferdin keened as he was drilled into his sheets, the soft furs and cloths tickling his nose a tad.

"You 'don't know'?" Sanguine echoed, the tone of his voice slightly hostile. He gripped Ferdin's hips in a grip that would likely leave bruising on such delicate skin, and arched upwards into him in short little strokes.

After a few, Ferdin let out an embarrassingly loud moan. Sanguine grinned. "You're about to know in a second..." He pounded the spot he had found mercilessly, and his cock twitched with delight as Ferdin began to cry and moan oh-so-beautifully beneath him.

"F-F-Fuuu...A~ _haa_...oh gods, oh _Sanguine_..." Ferdin sobbed, tears running down his cheeks. He felt like he was drowning, now. Drowning in a sea of pleasure, as the Lord of Debauchery pounded into his sweet spot over and over, punching air from Ferdin's lungs as he fucked up into him.

A particularly hard thrust made him scream out a garbled imitation of Sanguine's name. Gods, he was going to scream himself _hoarse_ at this rate. 

"That's right...scream for me..." Sanguine purred. Truth be told, he was getting close to coming. Which wasn't really an issue. He was the Prince of Sin and Lust, not some weak mortal man with  _refractory periods._ He could spend the next hour or two filling Ferdin up until he burst. He only stopped when he desired to.

So basically, until his current partner wanted to stop.

He groaned and pulled out of the mortal, admiring the way he whined at the emptiness. 

"N-no, don't...nngh, don't stop..."

"Relax, mortal..." Sanguine soothed. He effortlessly flipped the human over, that lithe body too weak to resist the change in position. As soon as the mortal was on his back, he buried himself entirely in that perfect ass once more. Ferdin let out a choked cry, and Sanguine cradled the mage close to him, leaning back to rest on his knees, holding Ferdin in his lap, those shapely legs wrapped around his torso.

Sanguine quickly took up the pace he'd left off on, and couldn't help but stare at the mortal's face. He had been drooling from the pleasure, and white tear streaks stained those flushed cheeks. His spring green eyes were shining with unshed tears, and his lips were swollen, tinted a delicious snowberry red. The small, poorly done tie that pinned up his fiery orange hair had come loose at some point, and those long locks now hung around his face in sweaty, messy strands.

 

He was fucking _enthralling_. 

Sanguine growled and then bent forward, latching onto the pale flesh of that bruised up neck. Ferdin arched with a cry. "I...I'm...damn it, I'm-!" His muscles fluttered and tightened up as he came, warmth trickling between their stomach's and down his shaft, to where they were joined. Sanguine groaned, the tightening working wonders on his cock. His cock twitched, once, twice, then he let out a raspy, hissing moan as he came, hot seed pumping into the writhing mortal on his lap.

Ferdin mewled at the feeling of hot cum washing over his battered insides, toes curling in ecstasy as he was wracked with full-body shudders. He felt drunk, like he had just sipped from a tankard full of the strongest ale imaginable, and now his head felt so fuzzy and light that he couldn't even _think_.

"Fuck..." Sanguine whispered. " _Mm_...That's too bad for you."

"Wh...wha...buh...huh?"

Sanguine snickered. "Cute. Fucked the sense out of ya, have I? I hope yer lookin' forward to spending time with me, because you were such a good fuck that I knotted."

That snapped Ferdin out of it.

"Wha...? Kn... ** _Knotted_**!?" Ferdin squealed. "Like...like a hound!?"

"Well I mean, not _exactly_. My knot isn't exposed. It's the flared bit at the base. Well, at some point, I guess it got big enough to get stuck in this pretty ass of yers..."

"Oh _gods_...nngh!" Ferdin tensed as he felt another spurt of cum fill him. "Gods, are you still-?"

"Coming? Yeah, tends to last a while when I knot. Hope you didn't have further plans this evening, Arch-Mage." Sanguine teased, though he was still aroused by how good that slick, warm, well-fucked passage felt around his spurting cock. "You should probably get comfy. This doesn't go down for another ten...twenty minutes..."

"Y-You're joking..."

Sanguine kissed him, running his tongue along the mortal's lip. "Nope. Why not take a nap, hm? I'm sure you're exhausted after all the fun we just had..."

Ferdin felt the telltale feeling of magic and balked. He was about to protest being made to fall asleep with a still leaking cock in his ass, but his mouth once again tasted honey sweet, and his eyes fluttered shut.

_"Sweet dreams, Ferdin..."_

* * *

 

Ferdin awoke to the sound of spells being practiced in the Hall of Elements.

He yawned, prepared to write off the experience he remembered as a surreal fantasy, when a aching pain snapped up his backside and made him cry out in alarm. He gaped, before looking down. The top pelts were on the floor, likely soiled beyond repair. Only the thinner, slightly stained cloths were left. Still in disbelief and a bit hysterical, he rolled over and felt around his ass. A fierce blush crawled across his cheeks as he felt the swollen rim of his recently abused entrance, still slightly oily and slick from stamina potion residue. He shakily stood to his feet and limped over to his vanity mirror.

Ferdin stared, open-mouthed at the state of his body.

His throat and upper chest was a mosaic of love bites and bruises, and his hair was out and wild. There was dark bruising on his hips, and he swallowed as he noticed what appeared to be freshly healed claw marks on his thighs. He felt as though someone had set him on fire.

 

"Kynareth preserve me..." he murmured.

Ferdin looked down and saw a folded piece of parchement that hadn't been there last night. He picked it up, curious, and read it aloud:

 

_Dear Arch-Mage,_

 

_Thanks for the fun. Looking forward to more._

 

_With Regards,_

_Sam Guevenne_

_P.S. Sorry about the mess._


	2. College Walls Aren't So Thin...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferdin, after suffering a mild anxiety attack, decides to relax in the Arcanaeum. Urag has a...talk with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will be believe I love Urag and you will believe that I'm going to make him Ferdin's adoptive dad by the end of this series. You'll also believe that I love Lydia and she would be a great mother.
> 
> After the fuckrumpus that happened last chapter, this chapter is a necessary cool-down. So it's way shorter.

* * *

"Listen, Fer- _Arch-Mage_ , we need to talk..."

Ferdin looked up from the tome he had been 'reading' (read: listlessly staring at the first page for the last ten minutes). "O-oh, Urag. Y-You know, you can just call me Ferdin. It's fine."

Urag cleared his throat. "Right..." He sat down awkwardly next to the Breton, eyes looking anywhere other than directly at him. "As I was saying, Ferdin, we need to talk-"

"Ah...About?"

"About last evening."

Ferdin froze, green eyes widening. "W-what-" He coughed, having choked on his own airflow. "-what do y-you m-mean?"

The Orc sighed. "Cut the act kid, you know what I'm talking about."

 Ferdin flushed. "I-I can't say that I d-do-"

"Ugh. Look, whether you're going to own up to it or not, I need to clear the air. In the future, should you decide to...fraternize, with someone, kindly don't do it on College grounds. And especially nowhere _near_ my Arcanaeum."

Ferdin's face turned completely scarlet and he dropped the book he'd been holding. Urag caught it, setting it on the table with an irritated sigh.

The two sat in awkward silence for approximately 15 seconds, before Urag spoke up.

"Um-"

"Oh _gods_ , oh _Divines_ , sweet Mara full of grace, Stendarr's _mercy_ -" Ferdin blurted, burying his face in his hands. "I can't believe you  _heard_ all that-"

Urag chuckled nervously and scratched his beard. "I wouldn't say  _all of it._ Just _you_. You're too damn loud."

Ferdin made a noise similar to a wounded Ice Wraith, face almost indistinguishable from his hair.

"I'm just happy he wasn't anybody from the College. Sam, or whatever his name was..."

Ferdin felt a minimal amount of comfort at that. At least Urag hadn't made out the name of the man he'd been with last night. Necromancy was one thing, but Ferdin doubted that Daedra worship, even indirectly, would be tolerated at the College. Even if he WAS the Arch-Mage, several other teachers had seniority over him, and he wasn't going to be booted out on Sanguine's account.

The mortification at Urag hearing him having sex outweighed this minor relief though.

"I'm...I'm _so_ sorry you had to hear that..." 

Urag rolled his eyes. "I've maintained the Arcanaeum for a while. It's not the first time it's happened." Urag gave him a lopsided smirk. "You were the loudest though."

"S-Still! I...I didn't think I could be heard outside my chambers."

"The Arch-Mage's chamber echoes sound almost as good as the Hall of Elements. Speaking of, you're lucky it was late at night, because anyone in there would've heard you as well."

Ferdin let out a hysterical, disbelieving chuckle. "Uuuuuuuuggggh..." He moaned. Urag gave him an awkward pat on the shoulder.

"Eh, don't worry about it. No skin off my back. Just be mindful of where you fuck next time. Could have least done it in the Midden."

"It's colder than a Nord's arse in there. No thanks."

They both laughed at that, and Ferdin stood to his feet. "Well, I enjoyed this...ehm, talk..."

"Oh, that's a lie. Let's be honest now, hm?"

"Thanks for talking with me though. I've felt rather uneasy...since last night."

That made Urag frown suspiciously. "Why's that?" His eyes narrowed dangerously. "He wasn't hurtin' you, was he? Shit, if he was-"

Ferdin shook his head frantically. "N-No, not that! He didn't hurt me at all..." 

_'Not in any way I didn't enjoy, that is...'_

"Hmph. Good. As much as I come off as an old codger, I've really come to see you apprentice brats as my responsibility, now that Savos is..." He frowned, looking somber. The mood didn't last though, as he brightened up and clapped his hands down on Ferdin's narrow shoulders. "You may be 'Arch-Mage' now, but as you said earlier, you're still Ferdin. The damn foolish boy who set himself ablaze practicing fire runes."

Ferdin blushed and pouted. "Th-that was months ago! And only my hood got burnt up!"

" _Regardless_ , if the bastard had tried hurting you like that, I'd have 'em torn to pieces by atronachs."

"So you say. I've yet to see you actually summon any. I think you just say that to sound intimidating." Ferdin teased.

_'Besides, considering who he is, they'd be more inclined to listen to him than you...'_

"Shut up" Urag growled, but the twinkle in his eye showed the affection behind his words.

Ferdin smiled. "I'll take my leave now." He walked towards the exit.

"Where are you going now?"

"It's been a while since I visited my house in Whiterun. Lydia is probably sick of babysitting by now."

"Ah...I see. Well, I suppose I'll see you at a later date."

"That you will!"

 

 

 

It was only until after the mage had left that Urag's eyes widened in shock. _"Babysitting!?"_

* * *

Ferdin gently rapped on the door to Breezehome, whistling a merry tune. It had been over a month since he'd last been home, having been so caught up with the business involving the Eye of Magnus. He looked around at the city. Still bustling with activity, as always on a clear fall morning. Whiterun was his favorite city in Skyrim. If not for it's pleasant weather (in comparison to the frosty temperatures of the Pale cities and Windhelm, or the dreary gloom of Falkreath), then for it's pleasant people (in comparison to the cesspool of crime that was Riften). He wished that he could live there full-time, but being Arch-Mage demanded commitment. Perhaps when the time came, he'd pass the position off to one of the senior teachers.

 

The door cracked open a smidge and he snapped out of his sightseeing.

"My thane is not available yet. If you are looking for him, I'm afraid you'll have to wait until he-"

"Ah, I see. Suppose I'll come back then."

The door swung open, and there stood his housecarl, Lydia. She opened her mouth, then closed it again.

Ferdin gave her a demure wave, toothy grin plastered on his face.

She pulled him into a hug.

"Welcome home, my thane."

* * *

 

"PAPA!" 

Ferdin barely had time to properly react as he got an armful of Sissel, his young daughter. He spun her around in the air, smiling as she giggled wildly. The mage set her down, chuckling as she immediately clung to his leg, gazing up adoringly at him. "Hello, my little wildflower. How've you been?"

Sissel frowned and slapped his thigh. "Lonely, that's how I've been! Papa, you said you'd come back in two weeks!" she scolded. Lydia chuckled from her place at the cooking pot. "I waited and waited and waited, but you never came!"

Ferdin sheepishly scratched his scalp. "I'm s-sorry honey. A lot of things came up at the College and-"

"When you make promises, you're s'posed to keep them, Papa!" She pouted, clutching the crude dolly she was holding to her chest. "Me and Esther wanted to show you a magic trick, but that was weeks ago."

Ferdin's eyes brightened. He lowered onto his knee in front of her and laid a hand on her shoulder. "I really am sorry I didn't come when I said I would honey. Tell you what, want me to teach you how to make a Magelight?"

Sissel gaped. "Y-you said that I had to master basic Flames first!"

"Did I?" He asked. 

"Yeah!"

"Well, I was wrong. You're perfectly capable of creating a Magelight. Here, let's go over to your room, I'll teach you."

Sissel squealed and danced around with her doll. "Yay~! C'mon Esther, let's go!" She ran towards her room, nearly tripping over her dress.

Ferdin sighed. "How was she?" He asked, turning to Lydia. Lydia tapped her ladel onto the side of the pot and set it on the rim.

"A treat to watch over, as usual. Only issue has been that girl, Braith, picking on her. The other day she pulled her hair, and I almost went and smacked the little wench. Gods know she could use a nice whack upside the head."

Ferdin frowned. "I thought I asked Amren to reign her in. Children with an affinity for bullying like that always end up being obnoxious as adults..." He frowned, feeling guilty for being absent. "I wish I had been here to-"

"Sissel is strong. She's dealt with worse than a bit of hair-pulling and teasing." 

"Fair point."

"You know, if you're going to train Sissel, you should move those staffs to your bedroom. I have been it maintaining in your...unexpectedly long absence."

Ferdin smirked. "That's why you're my favorite housecarl."

"I'm rather sure I am your _only_ housecarl."

Ferdin just laughed and headed upstairs. "Sissel, I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Okay Pa!"

Ferdin opened the door to his room, sighing as he saw his familiar bed. He set his pack on the floor at the foot of the bed, and loosed the staves tied to the back of it. Ignoring the twinge of unease as he handled them all, he set them in their respective racks.

The Staff of Magnus, The Sanguine Rose, and-

"THE WABBAJACK!"

Ferdin promptly choked on his own spit and whirled around, eyes wide with shock."

_'Oh gods damn it all...'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lov awkward talks between two people after one person overheard or directly saw the other person getting taken to pound town. I also lov dad-daughter interactions and rlly close platonic friendship aethestics.
> 
> Oh also there's Sheogorath. Yeet.


	3. The Hands Of Madness...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheogorath stops by for a chat. And by chat, I mean sex.
> 
>  
> 
> Wanted to make that clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay listen.  
> Sheogorath is hell to write. I'm not used to writing idiosyncrasies and tangents. It's HARD. Harder than Ghorbash's iron hands.  
> This is literally the only excuse I have for this update taking almost a whole month. The rest is just me being a lazy heck.
> 
> Enjoy anyways though :P

* * *

Sheogorath grinned wolfishly, catlike eyes trained on the staff in Ferdin's hand.

"There she is! My favorite stick of stupidity! Or, wait...was it _he_? No. Definitely she...maybe." He strolled over to the man, who backed up against the wall like a skeever in a cage.

"I..."

"And you-! You're..." Sheogorath twirled his hand about in a circular motion, face twisted in thought. "I swear, it's going to hit me any moment!" Sheogorath's eyes filled with clarity and he snapped his fingers, pointing at Ferdin. "Yoooouu'rrre...Fergie Amsterdam!"

"F-Ferdin Acturvard, actually...Lord Sheogorath."

"Ah, yes! I was close enough though, hn?"

"I...is there something you want?" Ferdin asked, completely unsure on how to deal with this sudden turn of events. His thoughts turned to Sissel downstairs. "I...my family is-"

"Oh, don't worry about them! As far as that's concerned, things are only _happening_ in this little room. In this house anyways. I can't very well stop time from moving all over Nirn!" Sheogorath licked his his upper lip in contemplation. "Well, I very well  _could,_ but I feel that'd make Akatosh a wee bit upset!" He grinned and shrugged.

"W-Wait, so they can't hear us?"

"YEP! Not a bit! We're free to prattle on here for eternity! Well, I am. You'd be quite dead, after a while."

"So...what do you...want from me, exactly?"

"Oh! Hmmm~...good question! What could an old Daedra need from a puny mortal like yourself?" 

Ferdin shuffled nervously.

"Well if you must know~! I'm here on a whim! Just checking on the poor soul that I gave m' dear Wabbajack!"

"Oh...I'm, uhm...I'm fine."

Sheogorath was suddenly far closer to him than he was prior, and he resisted the urge to shriek. _'Hold it together...'_

 _"Reeeeaallyyy?_ Judging by your neck, I'd say that's not very true!"

Ferdin flushed. How could he be so stupid? The hickies and bitemarks all over his neck and chest. His mind turned to Sissel once more, and he prayed she hadn't seen them. And if she had noticed them, he hoped she wouldn't jump to the wrong conclusion.

"I...ehm...those are...just light bruises. Nothing painful."

"Are they now..." Sheogorath looked pensive, bright orange eyes staring into his with unabashed curiosity. A hand, calloused and rough, reached up to feel the skin of his neck. 

Then, he gripped the collar of his robes, and pulled downwards.

Ferdin's eyes widened. He had decided against wearing his Arch-Mage attire, preferring to wear his travel robes instead, which didn't wrap up as tightly as his Arch-Mage robes did. They came away messily, exposing his chest and torso to the madgod's eyes.

Ferdin immediately squealed in a mixture of shock, fear, and bewilderment. "WHAT IN OBLIVION-"

Sheogorath interrupted the start of the mage's breakdown with a peal of crazed laughter.

"I can see why you're wearing clothes thicker than Dagon's skull!" He trailed off into more laughter, nearly convulsing. Ferdin flushed up to his ears and fumbled as he tried to cover himself. "He made you look like a damn leper!"

Ferdin bit his lip. "So...y-you know?"

"'Course I do! Sanguine and I are old pals, you know. Practically as gossipy as old maids! He said you were the best he'd had in a while. But I figured he was just drunk again!" Sheogorath sniggered. "But considering he's blemished your skin more than a troll's arse, I guess he wasn't just talking you up!"

Ferdin couldn't tell what mortified him more: Being half naked and covered in hickies in front of Sheogorath, or the knowledge that Sheogorath likely knew every detail of his sexual encounter with Sanguine.

 

He decided that both were equally terrible, and practically collapsed, only being held up by his shoulders against the wall, his rump only a few inches off the floor.

"Hey now, think of it this way! Out of anyone he could have told, you should be grateful he's only told me! Why, he could have told anyone! Clavicus Vile, Mora-- _especially_ Mora. I can practically SMELL him all over this room!"

Ferdin's eyes widened and he felt a wave of anxiety wash over him. This was where he'd left the Oghma Infinium. Being too terrified to open the book, he'd locked it in the trunk in the corner of his room.

Going by what Sheogorath had just said, Hermaeus Mora had been in his room. In his _home_. The home where his defenseless child and housecarl resided.  _Recently._

"I have to admit, I'm curious. Are you really that good? I'm not a 'smut' sort of Daedra, so I wouldn't know shite from spectacular, but if 'ol 'Guiney says you are, you must be!"

Ferdin's head snapped up to the Daedra now looming over him, and he blushed.

"I...what?"

"Would you like to?"

"Like to...l-like to-?"

"You know..." Sheogorath made a particularly lewd hand gesture and Ferdin's face glowed with embarrassment.

 "Y-You...why would **_you_** want to...do that?" Ferdin asked, refusing to make eye contact. It made an amount of sense why a Daedric Prince like Sanguine would want to have sex with him. But **_Sheogorath_**?

 Sheogorath shrugged, grinning widely all the while. "I dunno! Maybe I'm curious. Maybe I want to know what made Sanguine enjoy ya so much. Maybe I just think you're an adorable little sweet roll..."

Ferdin, in spite of the weird comparison, felt blood rush to his cheeks and neck.

"I...I assumed that-"

Sheogorath tsked, wagging his finger, as if scolding a young child for misbehavior. "Don't you know what's said about assuming? It makes an arse out of 'u' and 'Ming'. And why would ya go and do that!? Ming is such a upstandin' lass! Stop with your arse-u-ming!"

"I-" Ferdin was cut off as Sheogorath dropped into a squat, grabbed him by the cheeks, and kissed him smack on the lips. The mage froze up, unsure how to respond. The madgod's lips were dry and chapped, but they were also full. Warm.

Sheogorath pulled away, manic grin still plastered across his face, though Ferdin could see the beginning of a blush on his cheeks. 

"I...um..."

"Soft..."

Ferdin paused. Sheogorath just grinned and tapped Ferdin on the bottom lip. The mage pulled away, embarrassed. "Why do you want to do this?"

"I thought we went over, under, and around that already. He was right, you're as indecisive as a skeever in a barrel full of Balmora Blue!"

"I...it's just...it doesn't make _sense..._ "

"Haha! Now you're gettin' it!" Sheogorath exclaimed. He slammed his palms on the wall, on both sides of the mage's head, effectively caging him in. Ferdin meeped in surprise. Those catlike eyes glinted with mischief. With hunger. "Sense is so _**dreadfully**_ dull, little mortal. But nonsense? Now, nonsense is a truly fulfillin' treat~" He crooned. 

"I...I don't know know what exactly to say..."

"Well I'd prefer a ' _please fuck my thricedamned brains out, Sheogorath!'_...but a 'no' will suffice too. Can't very well have fun if you don't even want to be here!" He chuckled. "Well you could, but it'd be a bit borin'..."

Ferdin bit his lip and thought carefully. He could say no. But did he want to? He admittedly didn't.

 

He was starting to think he had some sort of fetish.

 

"And...Lydia and Sissel can't hear us?"

Sheogorath rolled his eyes and knocked on the mage's forehead. "Hear, see, feel th' passage o' time ...didna say that already!? You have worse memory than Haskill! And his memory is...decent. Not _great_ , but acceptable."

Ferdin frowned and looked away, cheeks turning pink. "I...I'm still a bit sore from...f-from the other night. I don't know if I can-"

The madgod waved him off. "Not interested in that anyways. Plenty of other places I could stick m'self than your bum!"

Ferdin sputtered incoherently, unsure whether to laugh or cry. "S-So...y-you want me to-"

"NOPE!" Sheogorath cut him off. "No offense meant, but I think the only thing you could get on top of is your studies!"

"So what are we supposed to-"

Sheogorath pulled him forward by the cheeks. "We'll figure it out, little mortal. We'll figure it out..." Another kiss, far more frantic, far more hungry. Sheogorath's complete lack of experience was made up for by sheer enthusiasm, though he was messy and lacking in grace. Teeth clicked together, a tongue slid against Ferdin's own, drool slowly trickling from the joining of their lips. A large hand buried itself in his fiery orange hair, blunt, ragged nails scratching his scalp and fingers tugging through his strands. Ferdin groaned, eyes fluttering shut.

This was very different from kissing Sanguine.

Different...but not unpleasant.

Sanguine was debonair and seductive, and his kisses went down like a fine Cyrodilic brandy. Warming and intoxicating, lulling him into a sensual stupor.

Sheogorath was nearly the opposite. Frantic, passionate, _unrestrained_ , nearly _**aggressive**_ in his approach. Sharp teeth nicked his bottom lip, and Ferdin yelped and broke the kiss, hand flying up to his lip. 

"Sorry there. Might've gotten a _wee_ bit carried away." Sheogorath scratched at his beard, cat eyes squeezing shut. "You taste like honeycomb, y'know? Very nice flavor. Better than the last bloke I kissed fer sure!"

"A-Ah...oh..."

The two sat in awkward silence for a bit, before Sheogorath spoke up. "So, shouldn't we be naked for this?"

Ferdin fiddled with his robes. "Well yes, but-"

Sheogorath grinned. "Then get it all off Ferdie! All of it, every last scrap! No jokes! I'm puttin' down my foot here." When Ferdin didn't move, the madgod rolled his eyes and reach forward, fingers gripping the tie at the front. He slipped the small dagger out of the side of the robe and sliced the belt apart, smirking as the fabric came away. 

"Wait! Th-These are expensive! Please don't-"

"Oh very well! But hop to it! Not literally though. You might fall through the floor if you hop too harshly. Splinters in yer arse makes for _very_ unpleasant sex, I'm guessin'."

Ferdin stood shakily to his feet. He didn't give it too much ceremony. He let his robes fall to the floor, then pulled his tunic over his head. Sheogorath whistled.

"Goodness, he damn near **_ate_** you, din't he? So many marks...rather pretty, if 'm being honest."

Ferdin flushed pink and untied the cord of his pants, letting them fall to the floor and stepping out of them.

"Claws too...'s that a handprint? Hm, hm, hm~"

Ferdin felt slightly embarrassed. Having no significant other, he wasn't too concerned about the marks left by Sanguine. But now that he stood nude before another, it was a bit mortifying.

"Alrighty! Me next~!"  Sheogorath exclaimed. Ferdin let out a frightened squeak as the madgod's clothes more or less...evaporated. Smoke billowed up and away, thick and spicy smelling, like freshly chopped canis root.

Ferdin coughed and waved away the smoke, desperately trying to clear it.

He promptly squeaked and covered his face. "You don't wear undergarments!?"

"Never felt the need to! 'Sides, it's more free without it!"

Ferdin felt his face heat up and he let out a soft, prolonged shriek of discomfort.

"Never knew a mortal could make a noise like that."

Hands latched onto his wrists and his hands pulled away from his face. Ferdin whined softly.

"This is very...awkward." Ferdin whispered. Sheogorath frowned for a split second. Just a moment, though, and he was back to that manic, carefree, mischievous smile.

"Is it? If you think it's awkward now, you're bound to be right CRINGIN' when we get to the good bit!" Sheogorath cackled.

"Uhm, can we uh...go to the bed?" Ferdin asked softly, staring down at his feet and trying desperately to ignore the madgod's semi-erect shaft.

"It's your room, Ferdie. You tell me, huh?"

Ferdin bit his lip and nodded, and Sheogorath smirked and pulled him toward the bed.

They sat down on, or in Sheogorath's case, flopped onto, the bed. The daedra laid on his back, silver hair fanning out beneath him. 

"So, how does this usually work out for you mortals? I'd try to remember my old days, but that was ages ago! I don't even remember if I was a laddie or a lass back then..." 

"U-Uh...I'm pretty inexperienced, so I suppose we could just do what feels right?"

"Mm...then do so! Whatever you want. Go fer it."

Ferdin flushed. His gaze roamed over the daedra's nude body. Sparse silver hair covered his chest, and the line of it trailed straight down to the base of his cock. He licked his lips, curious. Sanguine's length had been intimidating, but Sheogorath was manageable. It was slightly above average, a few inches larger than his own, and the same thickness. 

"Uhm...l-let me try this..." Ferdin stammered, face hotter than a triggered fire rune. He arranged himself to lie between those hairy legs, staring at the cock in front of him with determination. He parted his lips and let out a gentle puff of air over the cockhead, and Sheogorath tensed up.

"Hm, Hm~? T-Tickly..." he breathed, chuckling softly. Ferdin flicked his tongue out against it, teasing the skin. Gently. Softly. Sheogorath huffed and fidgeted. "That...mm...that felt. _Nice_..."  

Ferdin closed his eyes and steadied his breathing, and then took the head between his lips, tongue nudging the foreskin over the head. The daedra groaned, hips canting upward slightly, driving his cock deeper into that warm, wet mouth. Ferdin let out a surprised grunt, but took it in stride, sucking the rest of the madgod's twitching length into his mouth, until his nose rested in a small mound of silver hairs. Precome slowly dripped down his throat, and he managed to swallow gently around the shaft, causing Sheogorath to make a decidedly feminine sounding noise as he bucked his hips.

"That's...that's good...'s very good. Nngh...wonderful." Shoegorath mumbled, as if unsure what to say.

Ferdin had never blown anyone before, and was unsure how to handle it now that he'd gotten this far.

Well, 'nothing ventured, nothing gained', as they say...

He dragged his mouth back upwards, and let out a pleased noise as Sheogorath whined and wriggled his hips. He suckled gently on the head, humming in a pleasant way as he lapped his tongue against the slit at the tip. Sweet and sticky precome oozed out, accompanied by another groan from the daedra.

Sheogorath rested a large hand in his hair, and Ferdin's eyes drifted close and he let out a soft moan around that twitching shaft. 

"What a pretty picture y' make..." Sheogorath breathed, practically petting the mortal that was sucking his cock. "But don'tcha want to pleasure yerself too?"

Ferdin let out a confused hum, then pulled off with a pop, eliciting a shudder from the madgod. "Well I mean...I figured you'd care more about coming first..."

"Such a generous,  _stupid_ little mortal..." Sheogorath chuckled. The hand in Ferdin's hair moved down to caress his cheek. "Don't figure things for me. Perfectly capable of figurin' on my own! Silly lad..."

Ferdin flushed and looked away. "S-So...are you going to..."

"Hmmm...let me see..." Sheogorath tapped his chest, deep in thought.

Ferdin sat back on his knees, drumming his hands on his thighs.

Sheogorath snapped his fingers. "I got it! Brilliant idea if I do say so myself! Ferdie, sit on m' face."

Ferdin choked on air and gave the daedra a stunned look. Sheogorath just smiled cheekily at him, catlike eyes twinkling with mischief.

"A-Ah...Uhm?"

"Well? What're you waitin' for lad? Get rid o' yer undergarments and sit down!"

Ferdin felt heat pool in his cheeks, and hesitantly obeyed. He unlaced his loincloth and stripped it off, tossing it to the side. He pointedly avoided Sheogorath's gaze, staring at nothing in particular. 

" _Well?_ 'M waitin'!" Sheogorath crooned.

"You...you want me to just-"

"Just get yer arse over here before I change my mind!"

Ferdin relented, letting out a soft sigh of defeat. He clambered to the head of the bed, where the daedra's head lay. Steeling his courage, he swung his leg over and more or less straddled the madgod's face, his own face fiery scarlet. Sheogorath slowly grinned and brought his hands up to grip the mage's ass, fingertips digging into soft, pale flesh.

"W-What do you w-want me to do now....?" Ferdin murmured.

"Oh? You can pick up where you left off~"

"You mean....o-oh..." Ferdin licked his lips as he stared at the still glistening tip of Sheogorath's cock. "But um...h-how-?"

"Lean forward, laddie! Stomach to stomach, face to cock! Shall I draw ye a diagram?"

Ferdin pouted. "Th-that won't be necessary..." He did as instructed, leaning forward, letting his stomach rest against the daedra's own. He flicked his tongue against that hard length, hand grabbing the base and angling it towards a warm, wet, inviting mouth. Ferdin wasted no time engulfing it, nestling the tip at the entrance to his throat, tongue squirming along hot, hard flesh, eyes slowly sliding shut in satisfaction.

 

Sucking cock felt...good.

 

Very good, actually.

 

"Mm...there we go...such a wonderful mouth..." Sheogorath praised. He kissed the winking pink hole before him, smirking toothily as Ferdin let out a cry of pleasure. He pushed the mage's lower half up enough to take hold of his cock, and began gently pumping it. Ferdin let out a bunch of soft squeaking noises around his shaft, and the vibrations caused him to release an aroused, and amused, huff. "So _sensitive_. Such a sensitive little sweet roll..." he purred.

He lapped shallowly at Ferdin's entrance, before finally dipping inside, tongue sliding against those silky inner walls. Sheogorath began stroking Ferdin's cock in time with his tongue thrusts, humming an unidentifiable tune as he went. 

Ferdin desperately tried to hold back his shaking and moans. He didn't want to make too much noise. Why, he didn't know. Perhaps it was a subconcious thing, with Sissel and Lydia being in the house. His eyes screwed shut and he groaned around the madgod's shaft, hips bucking ever so slightly, sliding his length across that calloused palm, precum leaking onto those large fingers.

Sheogorath kneaded the cheek underneath his unoccupied palm, enjoying the give of that freckled, fragile skin. He pulled out of the mage's entrance, only to plunge back in immediately and bask in self-satisfaction as that hot wet entrance squeezed around his tongue and frantic little moans vibrated through his cock.

Ferdin sucked harshly at his cockhead in return, and Sheogorath let out a surprised grunt, momentarily caught off guard. 

Ferdin's soft, delicate hands, untouched by harsh labor, caressed the fuzzy sack beneath the shaft he lavished attention on. He gently fondled it, rolling it in his hands before tugging slightly and pressing it into his palm. 

The daedra bucked his hips at this, and Ferdin felt what could only be called smugness fill him.

 Sheogorath pumped the hard flesh in his palm languidly, thumb pressing against the back of the mage's tight, flushed, nearly hairless sack. Ferdin groaned and began to bob his head, sucking down the twitching flesh in his mouth, drool escaping the space between mouth and cock, wetting the silvery hairs at the base. 

Sheogorath slapped him on the ass, eliciting a squeak from the startled mage. He pulled his tongue from the loose, wet hole. "Mm...get up. I've got another idea!"

Ferdin slowly pulled off of the daedra's cock, confused and dazed. "Wha...what?"

The madgod rolled Ferdin off of himself, and sat up. "Sit in m' lap. Facin' me. Quickly now!"

Ferdin was too aroused to argue or question the daedra. He obeyed, straddling Sheogorath's lap. He groaned as their cocks brushed past one another, hot flesh against hot flesh.

Sheogorath grinned and wrapped a hand around both of their shafts, hand just large enough to do so. Ferdin gasped and choked on a moan, back arching. "G-Gods!"

"There's a good lad..." The daedra whispered, holding the mortal against him as he rubbed their lengths together, spit-slicked skin and hard flesh sliding and rubbing and stroking whilst being stroked. Ferdin groaned, eyes screwing shut as he keened helplessly, tears welling up in his eyes. "No need to cry, pet. No one here ta hurt ya."

"It's...I...it's so **good** , _please_ -" Ferdin's desperate pleas were swallowed by another pair of lips, and he shivered as a tongue flicked around in his mouth, his own tongue brushing past it.

Sheogorath continued stroking, chasing his peak and desiring to see this shy, soft, sweet little mortal come undone by his hand. He pulled away to look at the man he was pleasuring. Green eyes stared back, shiny with unshed tears and lips flushed and swollen. He cradled Ferdin even closer, the mortal's face resting in the crook of his neck.

"Ungh! P-Please...I'm...oh...OH! _A~HA_!" Ferdin shuddered and shook as he released, pearly white leaking over the back of the madgod's palm. Sheogorath continued stroking though, quickly, frenetic, desperate for his own climax. Ferdin bucked and thrashed from overstimulation, helpless whines echoing through the room before being silenced by Sheogorath's lips once more.

Finally, with a shudder, he came, his own release spurting out forcefully, coating the mage's chest with small ribbons of seed.

Ferdin sobbed inelegantly, drool trailing from the corner of his mouth and tears trailing down his cheeks. Sheogorath pulled back, and brushed away the tears from those flushed cheeks. He pressed a kiss to the tip of the mortal's nose and smirked. "Well, now he might've been onta somethin'! That  _was_ pretty fun!" He pet the mage's hair, ruffling the messy ginger strands. "Though you ought to work on the cryin' thing. Make an old madgod think he's done a bad job..."

Ferdin shook his head frantically, a shaky smile gracing his lips. He pitched forward, collapsing against the chest of the daedra, chest heaving. Sheogorath sighed. "Go ahead to sleep, mortal. Don't let the werebears bite n' all that..."

The mage did so, eyes fluttering shut, and as the madgod held him, he couldn't help but think that it felt familiar.

 

In what way, though, he simply couldn't remember...

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the only way I can see Sheogorath having sex tbh. I can't see him as a full top or a full bottom, and while I'd think he be a pretty okay power bottom, Ferdin is literally the world's bottomest bottom, so I had to settle on this. Sorry if it wasn't as...intense as the first chapter with Sanguine. It's hard to write for this old madgod ;^;
> 
> (also, that end piece. Hint of Martin/Hero of Kvatch? 
> 
>  
> 
> Possibly.)


	4. Knowlege Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferdin wakes up. He teaches his daughter some magic, has breakfast, plans to dispose of a daedric artifact...you know, a typical Tirdas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Herma-Mora time! He's actually my third favorite prince after Sanguine and Sheogorath, even tho he's a huge cunt and fucks everybody over without consequences. 
> 
> I've seen enough hentai to know where this chapter is going...

* * *

Ferdin awoke to a straw stuffed doll smacking him on the nose. He snorted, eyes blinking as he blearily gazed upwards. The mess of brown, green, and white stabilized into the pouty face of Sissel.

"Hello dear...what're you doing up?"

"It's morning, Papa. You slept all day yesterday!"

 

All of a sudden, last night flooded back to him. The Wabbajack, Sheogorath, the sex...

"U-Uhm! I'm sorry sweetie, Papa hasn't been feeling well the last few days. I had only...only meant to rest my head a moment, I was unaware how time would get away from me."

The girl narrowed her eyes and sighed. "Lydia has breakfast ready. And after, you're gonna teach me how to make a magelight!" She turned her nose up and marched out of the bedroom, towards the hallway.

Ferdin sighed, knowing better than to go against his little girl. He may be her father, but sometimes, she really had him wrapped around her finger.

He pulled down his sheets, before freezing.

"Did he...did he tuck me in?" Ferdin muttered. He was clean, and his robes were draped across the back of the bedframe.

The mage sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair. Two Daedric Princes in his bed over the past week. He couldn't tell if he was the luckiest man in Tamriel, or the unluckiest.

On one hand, amazing sex.

On the other, extremely risky sex with beings that could kill him without trying or caring.

"What an utterly peculiar situation." He muttered, standing to his feet, stretching in preparation to start the day.

* * *

 "No no, Sissel. The magicka you're attempting to channel is far too...intemperate. Magelight is a decidedly neutral, even benign spell. It's Alteration, nothing like the Destruction magic we normally use to practice."

Sissel frowned at the burnt wall they'd been practicing on. "Sorry, Papa. It's just...hard! It's so different from elemental stuff..."

Ferdin smiled down at her and patted her head, ruffling her wavy blond locks. "I know my little wildflower. That's exactly how I felt about other magical schools when I was your age. But eventually..." Ferdin gestured towards the wall, and a small ball of light floated towards it, sticking and beginning to sparkle. Sissel stared at it wondorously. "...I got the hang of it." He placed his other hand on her shoulder, squeezing. "Now, let's try once more. Focus your magicka. Not to attack, but to simply...release. Imagine it. Light. Pure, magical light. Sparkling, glimmering. And then...release it."

Sissel closed her eyes, brow furrowed in concentration.

A small ball of light, barely the size of her palm, appeared, and slowly floated towards the wall.

"P-Papa, I don't think it's working...did I mess up again?"

"Sissel, open your eyes."

The girl obeyed hesitantly, as if afraid of what she'd see. When she saw the small ball of light, twinkling next to her father's own large one, an enormous smile grew on her lips.

"Papa! I...I did it! I did it, I did it!" She crowed, gripping her father's robes and tugging on them as she bounced up and down. Ferdin hugged her close, smiling just as wide.

"Yes, you certainly did, flower. I'm proud of you!"

The girl wrestled out of the hug, eyes practically sparkling with enthusiasm.

"I gotta go show Lucia and Mila! They're gonna be sooo jealous!"

Ferdin smiled at her as she ran away towards the town center, no doubt headed towards Carlotta's produce stand. His smile fell as he got a feeling on the back of his neck.

As though he was being...watched.

Eyes darting around, he walked towards his home.

* * *

"My Thane, that's-"

"I know how it sounds, Lydia, but I swear. I keep getting the most unsettling feeling, and my instincts are telling me that book is related." 

"Why would you even  _tamper_ with an artifact like that?"

"At first it was curiosity, but after what happened to Septimus, I...I couldn't bare to even open it. But when I tried to toss it, it kept coming back. I chucked it into the godsforsaken  _ocean_ , Lydia, and when I checked my knapsack later on, it was in there. **Completely dry**. So I locked it in the trunk, in my room, thinking I could...I don't know, fool it or something. And it seemed to work, but now I keep getting the uneasy feeling...like he's watching...like he's watching all three of us."

The woman leaned back, face stoic. "So what are you going to do? Burn it?"

"I'm going to take it back to the Dwarven lockbox that it was in. And hope that Hermaeus Mora shows up."

"And...what? You think he'll just take it back?"

"It's better than leaving it here and risking you and Sissel's safety!"

"What if you just make him angry?"

Ferdin sighed. "That's a risk I'll have to take. I'll do anything to keep Sissel...and you, safe."

Lydia smiled slightly. "It's supposed to be the other way around for us. _I'm_ supposed to keep you and her safe."

Ferdin reached forward to rest a hand on her shoulder. "I know, but sometimes I need to step up to the plate." He stood to his feet. "I'm setting out in the evening. I should be back within a day or two."

"Be safe, Ferdin."

The mage smiled and winked at her. "I can only promise to try."

* * *

Ferdin pulled his shawl around him, shuddering. Even though he'd lived here for 6 months, he was still unused to the unimaginable cold of Winterhold.

He reached the small door of Septimus' outpost, and opened it, going down the freezing cold ladder two rungs at a time. The mage hit the ground, nearly slipping on the icy rock.

As he walked the path to the Dwarven lockbox, he felt a bone-deep chill, and not just from the ice surrounding him.

He felt eyes on him. All around, staring into his very soul, divining all that was ever to be said about him.

He reached the base of the path and walked inside, sliding his knapsack off his shoulder. He let it hit the ground, and knelt down to rummage in it. 

The Oghma Infinium.

Ferdin shivered as he touched the oddly skin-like cover, pulling the book out and refastening the knapsack.

He walked inside the lockbox, body quaking, then looked around before speaking in a clear voice.

 "H-Hermaeus Mora? I've...I would like to...speak with you."

 Recieving no answer, he set his lips in a firm line, determined. He walked up to the pedestal and layed the tome on it, then turned around.

And stared directly into an eye, oily and dark as tar.

Ferdin let out a shriek, backing up against the pedastal.

"Well...if it isn't my champion...the keeper of my Oghma Infinium. A tome of unfathomable knowledge...for a mortal." The mass of writhing tentacles and staring eyes rumbled. "Why...I wonder, have you brought it back to this place?"

"I...I don't want it." Ferdin rushed out quickly. "I don't need that knowledge. Knowledge like that...that someone would be driven to insanity for, would hurt people for, would _die_  for...I-I want no part of it..." The mage froze as a tentacle wormed its way underneath his hood, rolling it back.

"How curious...the marks upon your neck are not made by man...or mer. Not even that of Khajit or Argonian. No...your scent is intertwined with that of Oblivion. Of Daedra." He could hear the smug curiosity in the prince's tone. "How curious. Which one of them did this...my champion? Sanguine? The Mad One? Perhaps...even both?"

"I..." Ferdin flushed. Yet another Daedra pointing out Sanguine's marks. He couldn't catch a break. "That's not something I'm at liberty to discuss. And...I'm no one's champion."

"Is that so? Yet you possess the boon of three princes. What are you...if not a champion?"

"Overly curious. Unlucky. Completely bankrupt of fortune, even."

Mora gave a dark chuckle, and the writhing limbs that swayed around him began to encirle the mortal. Ferdin tensed up, letting out an involuntary whimper. 

"Though I knew you possess their boons...I was unaware they had take tribute from you. Their influence must have disrupted my All-Sight. How... _**disconcerting**_." That deep, rumbling voice took on a darker tone now. Frustrated. "I...have always despised being...kept in the dark."

Ferdin let out a cry as the tentacles wrapped around him squeezed. His bones creaked in protest. 

"W-Wait...please don't kill me!" The mage pleaded. "I...I'll do anything, just let me go!"

"Kill you?" A tentacle stroked across his neck, against a particularly deep bitemark that Sanguine had left on that night. "No...I have a far better idea." The eyes scrutinized the mage beneath their gaze. "We shall make a pact. A trade. I will take the Oghma Infinium. You shall never see this book again in your lifetime. It will be as though you never found it at all." Another tentacle tapped against the mage's bottom lip. "And in return...you shall no longer deny me tribute...my champion..."

Ferdin stared, confused and still frightened. "What...what do you mean by 'tribute'?"

"The carnal acts you experienced with the others of my kind. You will experience them with me."

Ferdin's eyes widened in shock, and he shook his head slightly. "Why-"

"I have never taken part in such acts. I have had no need to. But currently, my desire for the experience with you is...palpable. There is something to be said about a mortal drawing three Princes to champion him, and two into his bedchambers. I want to know what is truly so... _enjoyable_ about your body."

Ferdin let out a soft squeak as those slippery limbs caressed his face and neck. "I...I have your word that you'll take the book away from me, and never return it?"

"Yes..."

The mage flushed. How would this even work? "Okay. We have a deal..."

"Excellent..." With that, the tentacles wrapped around his limbs, pulling him spread eagle. More came out of the wretched abyss, taking care of the mage's robes. Layer after layer hit the cool floor, exposing him more and more to the freezing temperature of the cave. He shivered, puffs of air billowing up and away.

Finally, he hung suspended, only pants and undergarments seperating his most private areas from the daedra's all encompassing gaze.

"How...proudly you bear their marks. Sanguine. Sheogorath. Fear not, champion. You shall bear mine as well." The mage's pants were unlaced and discarded, and his smallclothes were torn away. His shaft was not erect, considering the cold temperature and his overall terror.

"How...quaint." Mora commented, tentacle prodding at the mortal's length. Ferdin jolted. The slippery smooth sensation against the head of his cock was peculiar at best and utterly alien at worst.

"I have intimate knowledge of the bodies of all things that exist. I know...exactly..." The prince punctuated this with a tentacle prodding at the mage's entrance. "...what to do...in _any_ scenario...to make your body **break**. To drive you wild from sheer ecstasy."

Another wrapped around the mage's shaft, contracting and expanding around the hotter flesh it surrounded. Ferdin gasped, hips canting forward.

"Every erogenous zone...every possible nerve bundle...every **sensitive** patch of flesh on your small... _fragile_ body..."

Tentacles wrapped around his neck, not tightly, and Ferdin stared into the abyss with half-frightened, half-lustful eyes.

"You can hide **_nothing_** from me...my champion."

Ferdin whined as the tentacle at his entrance pressed against it. 

"With that being said...feel free to scream as loud as you'd like. I am already aware of how _indescribable_ this will feel for you..."

With that, it plunged in, deeply, slickness helping it glide inside with little trouble.

Ferdin arched and screeched, legs quaking and tears pricking the corners of his eyes. The tentacle squirmed within him, twisting, searching. 

It brushed against his prostate, and the human jerked and groaned in pleasured agony, toes curling.

"Did you know...that male humans and Mer are capable of achieving multiple orgasms? It's very interesting." The writhing limb within him began to pump back and forth, but never stopped pressing against his prostate as it did so. Ferdin's mouth formed an 'o' and his eyes rolled upwards towards the cold metal ceiling.

"By stimulation of the prostate...a male can experience this pleasure repeatedly, oftentimes without ejaculation..." The tentacle around his cock jerked the hard flesh, and Ferdin moaned aloud, pre-cum oozing from his tip and over Mora's limb.

"I wonder...how many times can I drive you over the brink...before you break entirely..."

 Ferdin let out a choked gasp as his sweet spot was incessantly prodded and massaged, sending bolts of pleasure snapping up his spine, coiling around every nerve. "Oh gods...oh _gods_..."

A writhing limb slid past his lips, and the mage widened his eyes.

"Oh no no... _that_...simply will **not** do." That echoing voice taunted. "You may call on _none_ but I...dear champion..."

The tentacle in his mouth moved back and forth gently, and Ferdin groaned. The taste of the flesh was peculiar, but not disgusting. Salty, spicy and strangely metallic, like pure Void Salt, without the grit. It slid back and forth, unyielding and methodically, and Ferdin had no choice but to endure it, his eyes slipping shut.

Hermaeus Mora observed the squirming mortal beneath him, and felt... _something,_ as he gazed on that quaking, twisting form.

Was this how the others had felt? Watching this helpless little mortal come undone beneath them? This unknowable feeling of...hunger? Of desire?

He let his limbs move faster, deeper within his champion, and dark delight pulsed through him as Ferdin _screamed_ , the vibrations of his muffled voice filling Mora with a warm sort of satisfaction.

"You writhe so... _prettily_ for me, pet. So _good_. Such wonderful **obedience**. Your body caves to my touch so _easily_..." Another tentacle slid next to the one pumping in and out of the tight entrance of the mortal. "I am curious...how much of me can you take, _Ferdin_?" The tentacle slid in next to its twin, entwining with it before settling into a steady pace.

The mage let out something akin to a sob, strangled in tone and pitiable. His bright green eyes stared up at the daedra in a confused mixture of fright and desire, and those apple red cheeks were streaked with the moisture of fresh tears.

"Oh yes... ** _perfect_**. Your body...it's as if it was _made_ for me...stretching to accomodate me so well...so enticingly warm...so perfectly soft." The daedra rumbled as his writhing limbs extended to tease dusty pink nipples. They were far colder in temperature than the others, like pure ice, and Ferdin arched as they caressed the soft buds, stiffening them up before wrapped around and twisting them. Mora felt the human tighten around him, and those pale thighs pressed together as he came, hips jerking as spurts of cum streamed from the pink tip of his shaft.

However, Mora was nowhere near finished. The ministrations of the tentacles still buried within the mortal did not cease, stroking his prostate without mercy.

Ferdin groaned and thrashed wildly, legs quivering and eyes rolling back.

"Mmm...now you're seeing the bigger picture? This isn't about making you come undone. This is about  _breaking you._ By the time I am finished with you, dear champion, the only thing you'll be able to do is writhe in ecstasy..." The daedra explained maliciously.

"Now...let's see how much more pleasure I can wring from your body, little mortal..."

* * *

 "Aaahh...f-fuck...angh... _please_..."

"Hmm? What is it, pet?" The daedra purred, a tentacle constricting the base of the mortal's shaft a bit tighter. The mage winced and bit his lip.

"I...I need to cum. P-Please, my lord, I c-can't take anymore t-teasing..."

"Come now...don't sell yourself short...you're stronger than you appear..." Mora dismissed the mortal's plea and toyed with Ferdin's nipples, squeezing them.

Those big green eyes filled with tears and the mortal let out a frustrated, agonized sob of pleasure as those writhing, slick limbs plunged into his passage. 

"Please, please, I'm begging you! I n-need to cum! Please, my lord..."

Mora let out a longsuffering sigh. "What a _fussy_ pet...very well..."

Tentacles constricted around Ferdin's pale throat, cutting off airflow. The one around his cock loosened and began to pump in time with the ones inside of him. Ferdin jerked and thrashed, both from pleasure and rapidly depleting air supply. Finally, with a strangled groan, the mortal came, white shooting out and painting his chest.

The tentacles around Ferdin's throat loosened, and he took in a great gulp of cool air.

"Mm...you beg so _nicely_ , my champion."

* * *

 "F-Fuck...Ah~" Ferdin murmured. He was suspended upside down, tentacles still thrusting in and out of his entrance. His body trembled, and drool leaked from the corner of his mouth.

"What a lewd facial expression...is this really the Arch-Mage of Skyrim's foremost magical college?" Mora taunted. "Thighs spread and lips pursed like that of a common whore? Hole thoroughly fucked and opened? Chest covered in your own essence? Such a _**shameful**_ display...what a disgrace..."

Ferdin only moaned, eyes squeezing shut as orgasm took his body yet again. "M-Maaaaha~..."

The daedric prince chuckled. "While I derive no real pleasure from this...the psychosomatic pleasure is more than sufficient..."

Ferdin only moaned in reply. The tentacles within the mortal stilled.

"However, I once again find myself...curious..."

The mage's body was lowered to the ground. Ferdin gasped, the cold contact both refreshing and tortuous on his heated, exhausted body. 

"Hmm...it has been many an Era since I felt the need to take this form..."

Ferdin cast a glance behind him.

Standing there, amidst the wretched, writhing abyss, was an Altmer. His hair, made from tentacles, seemed to extend backwards into the abyss, and his skin was pale, nearly translucent. He was lithe, but toned, and his eyes were the same inky color as those that stared from the abyss.

"Hmm...now, let's see..." Mora walked forward, coming to stand behind the shaking mortal man at his feet. "I must admit, though this form is far less...comfortable than my true one, it has its...charms..." He knelt behind the human, taking hold of his hips and angling him upwards.

"Mm...you're very well stretched already...and the slick should be more than adequate lubrication..." He gripped his shaft and pressed it against that hole. Ferdin stiffened, groaning. Mora simply chuckled and pushed forward, his cock sinking easily into the well-fucked passage of his champion. Ferdin moaned and shuddered, and Mora himself let out a gasp. "This is...pleasurable...you're very warm..." He breathed, hips jerking a bit.

"A-Ah...please..."

"Such a wonderful feeling..." Mora whispered. He began to thrust in and out, cock twitching as Ferdin tightened around him and mewled helplessly.

" ** _Yes~_**...my lovely champion..." Mora whispered, squeezing the ass cheek of the man beneath him as he fucked into that slick heat.

Ferdin groaned and his eyes screwed shut as his abused prostate was stroked once more. "Fuuu...aaah...p-please..."

Mora rutted against the mortal, the sound of flesh against flesh echoing within the cave.

"Mm...y-yes...I-" Mora hunched over as pleasure consumed him, cum flowing into Ferdin, eliciting a pathetic keen from the mage. Unable to stand the exertion any longer, Ferdin passed out.

Mora pulled out of the unconcious mortal. "Ah...what a pity. It seems our contract has been filled, my champion...I had wanted to take you again. Alas, I am above taking pleasure from the unaware..." The Altmer form dissipated, leaving only the abyss behind.

"You were indeed enjoyable. I do wish to see you again in the future..." A tentacle caressed Ferdin's face, almost fondly.

The mortal was teleported away, along with his clothing. "In the meantime, I suppose I'll have to file away the Infinium..."

The abyss vanished, taking the book with it, and the cave was dead silent, as if no one had ever been in it at all.

* * *

 Ferdin awoke lying face up on his bed, fully clean and clothed. However, his body ached in a pleasantly painful way, leading hin to the conclusion that it was not a fever dream.

"This...did he...?" He reached over to grab his knapsack, and rifled in it, only stopping when his hand did not brush across the strange texture of the Oghma Infinium.

Hermaeus Mora had honored the deal.

"Thank the gods..." Ferdin murmured, flopping once more onto his back. His eyelids drooped, until finally, he fell asleep, exhausted and satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh boi, Ferdin's a bit tuckered out...


	5. A Prince and His Mortal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanguine decides to visit Ferdin, and Ferdin is...surprised by what transpires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sanguine's got some 'splaining to do.

"Lydia, I'm fine-"

"Don't lie to me! The bruises around your neck, that limp...not to mention how jittery you are! What happened in Winterhold!?"

"It's... _nothing_." Ferdin gritted out. Lydia narrowed her eyes, clearly agitated. "I'm fine. N-Nothing happened."

"Ugh. You know what? Fine. If you won't speak with me honestly, I see no reason to stay here." Lydia walked down the steps from the loft. "I'll be in the marketplace. Don't wait up for me."

Ferdin frowned. He hadn't meant to upset her. He flinched as she slammed the door behind her, before letting out a sigh. 

He turned around and half-walked, half-limped back towards his room, planning on laying down for the rest of the afternoon.

 

He opened the door to his room and promptly recoiled with a startled cry.

"Hm. You know, nothin' good's gonna come about by lying to her." Sanguine said coolly, reclining on Ferdin's bed.

"Y-You!" Ferdin cried as he pointed at Sanguine, cheeks puffed out. 

Sanguine raises a brow and points a sharp, gaunlet-clad finger towards himself. "Me."

"What...what are you doing here?" Ferdin asked, flushing.

Two nights ago, he'd been with Sheogorath on the very bed that Sanguine now lounged on.

He remembered what Hermaeus Mora had said about smelling 'Oblivion' on him. Chances are that his bed was drenched in the madgod's scent. And he was sure that his own body smelled of Hermaeus Mora himself.

It was Sanguine's turn to look a bit flustered. "Uh....well. Hm. Ya see...funny that."

Ferdin cocked his head. "What?"

"Uhm...so...ya _kinda_ smell like daedra sex." Sanguine began. Ferdin turned even redder, if that was possible. "I mean...you're fuckin' soaked in it. Don't worry though, I ain't judgin'. It's...it's actually sorta my fault..." Sanguine muttered.

"Wh...What?" Ferdin looked flabbergasted. What did he mean by that? "How is me having sex with...o-other daedra, your fault?"

"You know the night we had together? Few days ago?"

"It's...uh...rather hard to forget..." Ferdin replied, scuffing his boot against the ground.

That got a chuckle and a smarmy grin out of the daedra. "Ha. I'll bet, sweetheart." His mouth set in a firm line now. "Well...during that night, I might've given ya something that I...had no intention on giving ya."

 

Huh?

 

"What do you mean?"

Sanguine sighed, pinching the space between his eyes. "Look, artifacts ain't the only boons I can give my champioms. There's also...blessings...more or less."

"Blessings?"

"Uh huh. With my 'blessing', I'm essentially broadcasting to any immortal being, Daedric or Aedric, that 'This is from Sanguine'. That yer my most important champion, the most valuable mortal to me, and patron of my sphere of influence. It's really an unbelievably high honor for any mortal, especially a human."

He looked at Ferdin purposefully. "With this 'blessing', other beings like myself will be...interested in ya. They'll assume that there's something important enough about ya that it would make me want to show you as such. And some of 'em will be interested enough to want to exploit that."

"So...is..." Ferdin swallowed thickly as he put the pieces together. "Is that why Sheogorath and Hermaeus Mora-?" He trailed off.

"Actually, Sheogorath may have come here 'cause of something I said." Sanguine sheepishly scratched at the base of one of his horns. "You see, we tend to have little get togethers, and I might've spilled the details on ya to him."

Ferdin smiled nervously, fiddling with the sleeve of his robes. "Yes, he mentioned that. It was...a bit mortifying..."

"When we were havin' sex...I bit ya. Do you remember?"

"W-Which...which bites? You were...uhm..." Ferdin felt his face grow hot as his skin began to tingle pleasantly, phantom nips and nibbles teasing his skin. "...quite a fan of biting-"

Sanguine shook his head. "Nah, nah, this one was special. I bit you while we were knotted. That's what gave you my blessing."

Ferdin flushed at the memory. The liquid warmth inside him, the slightly awkward and yet deliriously arousing fullness, the sting of broken skin on his collar, the cooling sweat...

"So, what does this mean?"

"Well, I think Sheogorath wanted to fuck ya just for kicks...but Mora ain't really a 'sex' sort of guy, even less so than Sheogorath. It may be that being my champion, you have access to a portion of my sphere, though subconciously. It could be that your proximity to them worked some kinda magic on them, if briefly."

"You...aren't sure?"

"Not really. I've..." Sanguine trained off, and Ferdin's eyes widened as the beginning of what could be considered a  _blush_ appeared on the daedra's cheeks. "I've never actually... _taken_  a champion. Like that. Before." The prince sounded flustered, and Ferdin couldn't help but find it incredibly endearing. "I mean...I've seen other Princes do it, and I've met their champions, but I've never actually had my own 'blessed' champion..." He looked into Ferdin's eyes. "You're the first, Acturvard."

Ferdin's mind was reeling. "So...what, I'm like, the head of your _cult_ or something!?"

Sanguine snickered. "I wouldn't put it like that. But yer certainly one of the most powerful individual mortals in Tamriel.  Having a daedric prince on your side can't be downplayed..."

"On...on my side?"

Sanguine grinned. "Well, yeah. Gotta stick by my 'most valuable mortal', don't I? While I didn't really intend on giving you the blessing, I'm not too keen on revoking it. I dunno _why_ , exactly, but you're startin' to grow on me, Acturvard."

"Grow on you? H-How so?"

Sanguine shrugged, lying back on the bed with a grunt. "Hm. Not sure how to put it. Daedra _'feel'_ shit differently from you mortals. All I can say is that I'd be... _'d_ _ispleased'..._ to cut you loose, now that I've got my claws on ya." The daedric prince pat the bed beside him. "C'mere sweetheart. Have a seat."

Ferdin gave Sanguine a suspicious once over, then sighed, walking towards his bed and plopping down on the edge. 

"This is a very...domestic scene you've created, Lord Sanguine." Ferdin mumbled, face feeling hot.

"Mm, I love how that sounds comin' outta yer mouth." Sanguine purred.

Ferdin scoffed. "As if you don't hear it being said to you regularly?"

"I mean, yeah...but I really like how it sounds when _you_ say it."

Ferdin snorted. "So...what happens now?"

Sanguine placed a finger on his lip, contemplatively. "Huh...we could fuck?"

Ferdin choked on air. "What!?"

"Well I mean, I still think yer extremely fuckable, and I enjoyed the last time, so why not?"

Ferdin shook his head frantically. "Not happening. After what I went through with Hermaeus Mora, I don't want to have sex PERIOD until everything stops being sore."

Sanguine frowned. "He...didn't hurt ya, did he?"

Ferdin shrugged. "If by 'hurt' you mean 'give me so many orgasms that I can't walk properly', then yes, I suppose."

Sanguine whisled. "Damn. That good huh?"

"It was...indescribable. He did things to my body that I wasn't aware were even _possible_."

Sanguine narrowed his eyes. "That so?" He crossed his arms over his chest. "I bet I could do anything he did better..."

Ferdin chuckled in disbelief, raising an eyebrow. "Are...are you  _jealous?_ "

Sanguine looked shocked, before briskly turning away from the mage. "N-No. 'Course not. I don't get _jealous_. I just...don't like the insinuation that ol' Herma-Mora fucked you better than I did." He trailed off into a grumble.

"I never said he was 'better', I just said he made me orgasm until I couldn't stand or walk right. It was pleasurable...at first, but after an hour, I wanted it to end." Ferdin bit his lip. "When it came to you, I wouldn't have minded continuing..."

Sanguine's chest puffed up with pride. "Well, _naturally_. I ain't the Prince of Debauchery for nothin'..."

"Though...I did enjoy Sheogorath quite thoroughly."

That made Sanguine sit up abruptly, staring at the Breton in utter disbelief. " _Sheogorath_ was better than me!?"

"No, not at all..."

Sanguine relaxed slightly.

"I'd say you two were about even."

" _ **What!?"**_

Ferdin turned away, concealing his smug grin from the daedric prince. "Well, what can I say? He was gentle, passionate, _very_ considerate. Even though the sex was non-penetrative, it was still amazing. And there were certain things I enjoyed about his body that you didn't possess..." Ferdin trailed off.

"Like what!?"

"...he's a bit hairier. I like how his beard felt on my skin." Ferdin grinned devilishly. "He also let me take charge a bit...which was nice."

Sanguine snorted. "Oh please, like how?"

"Well, he asked me to sit on his face-"

Sanguine's eyes widened and he frowned. "You're teasing me, aren't you?"

Ferdin turned to the daedra and smirked. "Well, _yes_ , but I'm not lying, _Lord Sanguine_." The mage giggled.

Sanguine glowered. "Yeah, sure. Just yuck it up, Acturvard."

"You are jealous! I knew it..."

"Daedric Princes don't get _jealous_."

"Says the jealous daedric prince..."

"You're lucky I'm more laid back than most Princes. Mephala would've killed ya for teasing her like this."

"Good thing you aren't Mephala, then."

Sanguine groaned and stood to his feet. "My little mortal is so sassy. Almost _too_ sassy..."

Ferdin's smug expression faded, replaced with one of subtle confusion. "'My little mortal'?"

"Well yeah. Yer my 'blessed champion', the 'patron of my sphere'. Yer _my_ sweet little mortal."

Ferdin flushed. "I've...never been anyone's sweet little...anything, before."

Sanguine chuckled. "Personally, I think it suits you." With that, the prince bowed low, took the still confused Breton's cheek in his palm, and brought his lips to meet Ferdin own. It was a tender kiss, spicy and smooth, and Ferdin let out a soft moan as Sanguine gently lapped at his bottom lip. His lips parted and Sanguine readily delved in, tongue sliding across Ferdin's own.

As he pulled away, Ferdin whined, not wanting the kiss to end yet. "Why'd you stop...in fact, why'd you kiss me at all?"

Sanguine flashed the mortal a smirk. "Didn't you request that I kiss ya whenever I wanted too?"

The mage stared dumbfounded at the daedra, eyes seemingly searching for something.

 

Then, he smiled.

* * *

"Lydia...I need to speak to you..."

The housecarl folded the cloth she'd been using to clean the cooking pot, and laid it on the rack to dry. "Oh, is that so? Now you wish to speak with me?"

Ferdin fidgeted, messing with his sleeves. "I want apologize for rebuffing you earlier today...I understand that you were just concerned about me. I just didn't want you to become even more worried over me, so I locked up."

 Lydia rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Honestly, you are unbelievable...if you had just said this earlier, I wouldn't have been so angry."

Ferdin scratched his head, smiling sheepishly at his housecarl. "Please, sit. I feel as though I should start at the beginning."

She sat in at the table, legs crossed and arms folded. "Well? Regale me, my Thane."

 

Ferdin sat down in a chair opposite her. "Well, it all started when I went to The Bannered Mare that evening..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THAT'S A WRAP
> 
>  
> 
> for now. (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> In case you haven't noticed, this fic is part of a series. I plan on doing more fics involving Ferdin and Sanguine, and other characters, like Sissel, Lydia, Urag, and the other Princes. I'm still fleshing out some things (ex: Is Ferdin the Dragonborn or just a mage?), but hey, a series gives me the chance to work out this character and his story as I go!
> 
> Thanks for reading. Your support and readership, all motivated me to keep writing this story, and I'm so happy it was this well received.
> 
> See ya!
> 
> ~Baroness_of_Bara

**Author's Note:**

> lissen here
> 
>  
> 
> i will write god/mortal porn until I am forcibly restrained and yeeted into the Void.


End file.
